


A Summer Vacation in Menagerie

by ElectronicYarn



Series: Holidays and Vacations [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen and Up Rated Version Posted to FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicYarn/pseuds/ElectronicYarn
Summary: School is out for the summer, and Yang is on her way with Blake to Menagerie. Yang has never found a problem she couldn’t solve by punching, but meeting her girlfriend’s estranged parents might require a more subtle approach. Punching, however, may still be involved.





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the sequel to _A Holiday on Patch Island_. I think it can stand on its own, but I would recommend reading that story first. While _Holiday_ kind-of sort-of fit into canon, this story really doesn’t. So I guess that makes this series full-blown AU now. It’s kind of ironic since we know a lot more about Blake’s history than we did when I wrote _Holiday_.
> 
> Yang and Blake are still 18 in this story just like they were in the last one. (Actually as I think about it, they may be 19 now.) Speaking of which, this is the Mature rated version of the story. The Teen and Up rated version has been posted over on FanFiction.net.
> 
> This story was written during the interim between Volumes 4 and 5.

Summer had only just begun, but Yang was already ready to declare it the best summer ever. She and Blake had just gotten off the boat from Vale to Menagerie, and they were standing in the middle of the dockside marketplace in Kuo Kuana, Menagerie’s capital. Yang had two duffel bags slung over her shoulders—one for her and one for Blake—and a big smile on her face. This was the first time she’d set foot on Menagerie, and from where she was standing, it was awesome.

Yang knew a lot of faunus felt that Menagerie was just a token concession given in a halfhearted attempt to placate them, but Yang really couldn’t see what they were complaining about. The skies were clear and beautiful. The smell of the ocean was refreshing. And the tropical plants made the place look like some resort in a touristy part of Vacuo. Sure, the weather was a little on the hot side, but Yang didn’t care. She regularly lit herself on fire. A paltry summer heat wave just couldn’t compare.

The marketplace surrounding Yang and Blake was bustling with people, much to Yang’s delight. She loved crowds. The throng of people surrounding her made the island feel so alive. She was already trying to figure out how she could get a job hunting grimm here after she graduated from Beacon.

Yang had been surprised when Blake had suggested that they go to Menagerie for their summer vacation this year. Sure, Blake was a faunus, but that didn’t mean she automatically had a reason to visit the island. When Yang had asked Blake about it, Blake had reluctantly explained that it was because she wanted Yang to meet her parents. Yang had been even more surprised at that. Blake had never talked about her parents before at all. She hadn’t even gotten any mail or messages from them that Yang had seen. Yang had just sort of assumed they were dead.

Yang was more than happy to go anywhere with Blake, so she’d enthusiastically agreed. It wasn’t like she’d come up with any better plans, and it was only fair that she return the favor after Blake had made the journey to Patch last winter to meet Taiyang. Yang was eager to meet Blake’s parents anyway, now that she knew they were alive.

Traveling to Menagerie was more difficult than visiting one of the kingdoms. Airships didn’t fly there since the island didn’t have the facilities to support them. The only way to get to Menagerie was to take a boat. Yang had actually enjoyed the ride there. She and Blake had shared a cabin, and there had been plenty of time to just be alone together. The journey’s only disappointment had been that the grimm hadn’t attacked. Yang had always wanted to fight a sea dragon. Maybe she would get lucky on the trip back to Vale.

Yang let her eyes wander over to Blake. She couldn’t help but grin. The best part about being on Menagerie by far was that Blake wasn’t wearing her bow. Yang was free to look at Blake’s adorable kitty ears whenever she wanted to for as long as she wanted to. If this place wasn’t a paradise, Yang didn’t know what was.

Blake apparently felt Yang’s gaze on her. She glanced at Yang. A light blush colored her cheeks and her cat ears tilted back slightly when she realized what Yang was doing. “Yang,” she said. “My eyes are down here.”

“Oh yeah?” Yang said, looking down. “Well your eyes are pretty sexy too.”

Blake’s blushed deepened, which was exactly what Yang had been hoping would happen. Blake always looked cute, but she looked extra cute when she got all flustered. Yang put her arm around Blake’s shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. “I love you, Blake,” she said.

“I love you too,” Blake said softly.

Yang smiled happily. It hadn’t been that long ago that she’d been too embarrassed to express her feelings for Blake out loud. In hindsight, her reluctance seemed just silly. Maybe it had been because she’d never felt so strongly about anyone before. Maybe it had been because she’d been terrified of what it would mean if Blake hadn’t returned her feelings. It didn’t really matter now. She was head over heels in love, and she wasn’t afraid anymore of what that meant.

“We should get going,” Blake said.

Yang released Blake from her hug. “Alright. Lead the way, Blakey,” she said.

Yang followed as Blake navigated her way through the crowd and out of the marketplace. The two of them were soon walking along a road made of hard-packed clay. It looked like it was the town’s main thoroughfare, but there weren’t any cars or other motorized vehicles to be seen, just an endless procession of pedestrians. There were houses scattered about everywhere, although to Yang they looked more like elaborate jungle huts. The town in general reminded her of the adventure serials that she and Ruby used to watch as kids and the exotic villages that the hero would inevitably find himself in.

“This place is a lot different than I was expecting,” Yang said.

“Menagerie isn’t like the kingdoms, Yang,” Blake said. “We make do with what we have.”

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” Yang said. “I like it here.”

“So far,” Blake said glumly.

Yang eyed Blake. “Are you feeling alright?” she asked. “You’ve seemed kind of down since we pulled into port.”

“I’m alright,” Blake said.

Yang didn’t believe Blake for a second. The way Blake was clutching her fists and the way her cat ears were drooping told Yang that Blake was anything but alright.

“Come on, Blake. We’re on vacation,” Yang said. “You can worry about whatever’s bothering you later. Let’s go meet your parents and have some fun!”

“Yang…” Blake said. She stopped walking and lowered her head. “This will be the first time I’ll have seen or even spoken to my parents in years.”

“Oh!” Yang said. “Really?”

“Yes,” Blake said. “I’m sorry. I should have told you before we left Vale.”

“It’s alright,” Yang said. “It wouldn’t have changed my mind.”

“I know,” Blake said. “But that’s not why I should have told you.”

“Do your folks not know we’re coming?” Yang asked.

“I sent them a message weeks ago, but I don’t know if they got it,” Blake said. “There’s no CCT Tower here. All you can do is write a letter and hope it gets through.”

“Even if they didn’t get it, I’m sure they’ll be really happy to see you again,” Yang said. “They’re your parents after all.”

“I almost hope they didn’t get it,” Blake muttered.

“What? Why?” Yang asked.

Blake sighed. “I didn’t just tell them I was coming home. I also told them that…I was bringing my girlfriend.”

“Is that why you’re so nervous?” Yang asked. “Are your folks not okay with you dating a girl?”

“No. That’s not what I’m worried about,” Blake said.

“Well then what are you worried about?” Yang asked.

“Look around,” Blake said.

“Uh, okay,” Yang said. She did as Blake had asked. The two of them were standing on the top of a hill, and from their vantage point, they could see most of the town. Yang had no idea what Blake was hoping she’d notice. All she saw was a big temple of some kind, hundreds of huts, and masses of people.

Yang was just about to give up when an old woman standing across the street caught her eye. The woman was glaring at Yang with the nastiest, most disapproving look Yang had ever seen. Yang suddenly realized that a lot of people were discreetly staring at her, only averting their eyes once they realized she’d noticed them.

“Everybody’s looking at me,” Yang said.

“You’re human,” Blake said. “You might be the only human on the entire island right now.”

“Oh,” Yang said. “So you don’t think that’ll go over so well with your folks?”

“I doubt it will,” Blake said.

“Maybe I should’ve worn one of those headbands with cat ears on them or something,” Yang joked, trying to lighten the mood. “It’d be just like your bow except in reverse, eh?”

“Yang…” Blake said exasperatedly.

“Or maybe I should’ve gotten a fake wolf’s or cat’s tail or something,” Yang said. “I don’t know. What kind of faunus do you think I’d be?”

Blake shot Yang a look. “Being a faunus doesn’t define who you are,” she said. “And it doesn’t work the other way around either.”

“I…just did that thing again, didn’t I?” Yang asked. “Where I say something insensitive without realizing it.”

“It’s okay,” Blake said with a sigh. “I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m sorry, Blake,” Yang said. She really wished she’d stop doing things like that. She was getting better about it, but not as quickly as she’d hoped.

“Just don’t say anything like that in front of my parents,” Blake said.

“I’ll be good,” Yang said, giving Blake a reassuring smile. “I promise.”

“My home isn’t far from here,” Blake said. “Let’s…get this over with.”

“I’ll bet we can see it from here,” Yang said. “Which one’s yours?”

Blake pointed. “It’s that one.”

“You mean the one in front of that big temple-looking thing?” Yang asked.

“No. It is the ‘temple-looking thing’,” Blake said.

It wasn’t often that Yang found herself struck silent, but this was one of those times. Her mouth fell open while her brain struggled to make sense of what Blake had just told her.

“My father is the chieftain here in Kuo Kuana,” Blake explained. “The house technically isn’t ours. It’s for the ruling chieftain and his family. But we’ve lived in it a long time.”

“Chieftain?!” Yang asked, finding her voice again. “You mean your dad’s in charge around here?”

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it, but yes,” Blake said.

“You’re a princess,” Yang said flatly.

“That’s not really how it works,” Blake said.

“I am dating royalty,” Yang said, ignoring Blake. “That. Is. Awesome! Weiss is going to be so jealous when she finds out! And Ruby’s going to go nuts! Does this mean I’m going to be a queen’s consort someday?”

“Yang, I’m…I’m not a princess,” Blake said.

“You can still call me your consort,” Yang said with a wink. “It’d be hot…Your Highness.”

“You’re going to call me that all the time now, aren’t you?” Blake asked.

“You know it,” Yang said.

Blake chuckled, but the amusement quickly faded from her face.

“Hey, Blake,” Yang said. “Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay.”

“There’s something else you should know,” Blake said.

“What is it?” Yang asked.

“My father…he used to be the leader of the White Fang,” Blake said.

“He _what_!?” Yang exclaimed.

“The movement didn’t turn violent until he stepped down, but…” Blake trailed off.

“But he was still the leader, and you’re about to show up with your human girlfriend,” Yang finished for Blake.

“Exactly,” Blake said.

Yang frowned at the worry that was etched onto Blake’s face. She had to admit that she’d never really understood the whole humans versus faunus thing. People were people; it didn’t matter if they had a few extra bits sticking out of them. Some days, like right now, Yang wished she did understand it. That way she might be able to properly sympathize with Blake.

Yang did the only thing she could think to do. She pulled Blake into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Blake,” she said. “Your folks are going to love me. You’ll see.”

“I…I believe you,” Blake said.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“How about we go meet them?”

“Alright.”

A short walk down the road found Yang and Blake in front of the massive door to the Chieftain’s House. Yang felt like there should be guards lined up in front of it, wielding spears and dressed in loincloths and feathers, but maybe she was getting fiction and reality mixed up again.

Yang slipped the duffel bags she was carrying off her shoulders and set them down. Blake knocked twice against the door. The sound echoed ominously, and then there was a long moment of nothing. Yang shifted on her feet, not sure if she should be doing something.

Finally, the door swung part way open. On the other side was a woman about the same height and build as Blake, with a similar pair of cat ears perched on top of her head.

“Blake?” the woman said.

“Hi…Mom,” Blake said.

The woman walked up to Blake with a look of guarded joy on her face, like she wasn’t sure if Blake was real or not. She studied Blake’s face closely. Then she threw her arms around Blake and said, “Oh my dear sweet child.”

Blake looked stunned at first, but then she smiled her first genuine smile since setting foot on Menagerie. Blake’s arms closed around her mother, and she hugged her back.

Yang stood and silently watched the family reunion. Happy tears were forming in the corners of Blake’s eyes as she embraced her mother for the first time in years. Delight welled up in Yang at seeing how relieved Blake was. She decided this trip had absolutely been worth it.

Blake’s mother finally let go of Blake. “Welcome home, Dear,” she said. Then she turned to Yang. “And you must be Blake’s…girlfriend.”

“Hiya!” Yang said. “That’s me.”

“Mom, this is Yang,” Blake said. “Yang, this is my mother, Kali.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kali said with a polite bow.

“Likewise,” Yang said. “Blake didn’t tell me her mom was so young-looking. I thought you were her sister at first.”

Kali let out a warm laugh. “If you’re trying to win my approval it will take more than flattery, Dear,” she said. “But don’t let that stop you.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true,” Yang said.

Kali laughed again. “I think I see why Blake likes you.”

Blake said, “You must have gotten my letter.”

“We did,” Kali said. “Your father was beside himself with joy to hear from you.”

“He was?” Blake asked, sounding surprised.

“Of course, Dear,” Kali said. “The two of you may not have parted on the best of terms, but that doesn’t mean—”

Kali was cut off by the sound of the door creaking behind her. Everyone turned and looked.

A mountain of a man was standing in the doorway. Yang presumed him to be Blake’s dad, although she couldn’t see any features on him that would distinguish him as a faunus. Maybe his faunus trait was the magnificent tuft of thick, luxurious, fur-like hair on his exposed and muscled chest.

Yang had to stop herself from laughing at the irony when she realized she was gawking at the man’s chest. She didn’t feel too bad about it though. She’d been on the receiving end of admiring, and jealous, eyes since puberty, and she knew when someone was dressed to show off.

“Ghira,” Kali said. “Look who’s home.”

“Blake,” Ghira said.

“Hi, Dad,” Blake said.

There was uncertainty in both Blake’s and Ghira’s voices, but there was also hope. Kali nudged Blake. That was all the prompting Blake needed. She walked up to Ghira’s waiting arms and threw herself into them.

“I’m so sorry,” Blake said, sobbing. “You were right.”

“It’s okay, Blake” Ghira said. “We’ll talk about it.”

After a few minutes, Kali cleared her throat loudly. “Blake, aren’t you going to introduce your father to your friend?”

Blake glanced over at Yang. She stepped out of her father’s embrace and hastily dried her eyes. “Dad, this is Yang Xiao Long. I…talked about her in my letter.”

“Yes, you did,” Ghira said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

“Hiya, Pops,” Yang said.

Out of sight from her father, Blake closed her eyes and brought her palm to her face.

Ghira did not look amused. He said, “You will call me, Chieftain, Sir, or Mr. Belladonna. Any one of those will do.”

“Uh, okay. Chief,” Yang said.

Blake frantically motioned for Yang to keep going.

“…tain?” Yang added.

“Hmm,” Ghira said. “That’s better, I suppose.”

There was a long and awkward pause. Yang could feel Ghira’s gaze as he scrutinized her. She wasn’t afraid of him though, so she stood there and let him study her. Somehow, her confidence seemed to annoy him.

Just as the tension was threatening to ratchet up to a new level, Kali stepped into the middle of the group. “Now that we’ve all been introduced. Who would like some tea?”

Yang said, “Tea sounds great!”

Ghira’s nose wrinkled. “Kali, this is hardly the time for—”

“Ghira!” Kali scolded. “Your daughter is home for the first time in years! And any guest she’s brought is welcome in our house.”

“Very well,” Ghira reluctantly said. “We will have tea.”

Ghira turned from the group and walked back into the house.

“Come along, dears,” Kali said, following after her husband. “I want to hear all about everything.”

Yang picked up the duffel bags again. She was about to head into the house when she noticed that Blake was lingering by the door.

“You okay?” Yang asked.

“They’re really willing to just take me back in,” Blake said in disbelief. “After everything that happened.”

“Well yeah,” Yang said. “Why wouldn’t they?”

“I’m…sorry about my father,” Blake said.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Yang said with a grin. “Before we leave here, him and me are going to be best friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t feel too bad, Yang. I thought Blake’s parents were dead too. Then they suddenly showed up in the show! It’s a good thing they did. They’re great characters. I think I might be in love with Ghira’s chest. What? Don’t look at me like that!
> 
> I’m not really sure if Ghira is supposed to be the Chieftain of just Kuo Kuana or the whole of Menagerie in canon, so I cheated the dialogue a little to make it work for either one. Does anyone know which one he is?
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	2. Food Fight

The Chieftain’s House was just as big on the inside as it looked on the outside. It had clearly been built with entertaining a large number of guests in mind. Yang supposed that made sense. Someone as important as Ghira was probably expected to throw a big party every now and then.

Tea with the Belladonna’s had been an awkward, mostly silent affair. Kali had done her best to keep the conversation going but without much success.

Dinner time was fast approaching, and Yang had offered to cook in an attempt to impress Ghira and Kali, but Ghira had grumpily insisted that he was more than capable of providing meals for his guests. When he had headed for the kitchen, Yang had waited a minute or two before following after him. Partially she hoped her absence would give Blake and Kali a chance to talk, but mostly she wanted to make sure Ghira wasn’t cooking up a culinary disaster like her dad would.

In keeping with the rest of the house Yang had seen so far, the kitchen was huge. There was enough counter space and cooktops to prepare a whole feast in one fell swoop. But today whatever staff might have worked in the kitchen was nowhere to be found. Ghira was all by himself.

“Did you want something?” Ghira curtly asked Yang as she strolled in.

“Nope, I’m fine,” Yang said.

Ghira scowled at Yang, but he didn’t say anything more.

Yang hovered over Ghira’s shoulder, watching him as he worked. He appeared to be making some sort of meat pies. Yang had to admit that unlike Taiyang, Ghira at least had a grasp on the basics of cooking. However, he could still use some advice from a real master like herself. Yang eyed the ingredients he had set out and said, “Some nutmeg would make those taste better.”

Ghira glared at Yang over his shoulder. “I don’t need you to tell me how to cook,” he said.

“I don’t know. I’m a pretty awesome cook,” Yang said. “You can ask Blake!”

“I would thank you not to bring my daughter into this, Miss Long,” Ghira said.

“Xiao Long,” Yang said.

“Excuse me?” Ghira asked.

“My last name is Xiao Long,” Yang explained. “But you can just call me Yang if you want.”

“Miss Xiao Long will do,” Ghira said.

Ghira was obviously not happy with Yang, and Yang had no idea why. Sure, she was human and he was the former leader of the White Fang, but wasn’t peaceful cooperation between the two races what he’d struggled for? As far as Yang was concerned, she and Blake were the shining example of that ideal!

Yang’s mind immediately tried to come up with a way to make “peaceful cooperation” sound dirty. She chuckled to herself. She’d have to make some quip about that the next time she and Blake were in bed together. It would be sure to earn her an eye roll at the very least.

Ghira looked at Yang. “Is something funny?” he asked.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about…uh…” Yang trailed off when she remembered who she was talking to. It probably wouldn’t be best to let Ghira know that she regularly shared a bed with his daughter.

“Thinking about what?” Ghira asked sternly.

“Uh…” Yang said, trying to come up with an acceptable answer.

Suddenly, Kali appeared in the kitchen’s doorway. “There you are, Dear,” she said to Yang. “I was wondering where you’d gone.”

Yang silently thanked Kali for the interruption. She said, “I was just checking out the kitchen.”

“Why don’t you let Ghira work,” Kali said. “How about you come and rejoin me and Blake in the dining room?”

“Sure thing,” Yang said.

“Is everything coming along okay?” Kali asked Ghira.

“Yes,” Ghira said gruffly. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

“Thank you, Dear,” Kali said. She nodded to Yang. “Please, this way.”

Yang followed Kali out of the kitchen. “That man,” Kali said, mostly to herself. “You’d think our daughter brought home an ax murderer.”

“Sorry if I’m causing trouble,” Yang said. She really didn’t think she’d done anything wrong, but she wanted to stay on the good side of at least one of Blake’s parents.

“Oh no, Dear. It’s not your fault,” Kali said. She paused, and then she added, “Well, I suppose in a way it is. But it’s nothing you should be blamed for.”

“What does that mean?” Yang asked.

“A human setting foot on Menagerie always creates a bit of a stir,” Kali said. “Some faunus despise humans so much that they move here solely to be rid of them.”

“Oh,” Yang said, glumly. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay with me at least.”

Kali let out her warm laugh. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you, but before you showed up I was prepared to throw you out onto the streets if it was necessary.”

“You were?” Yang asked. “Because I’m human?”

“I will admit that I was surprised when Blake told us in her letter that she’d be bringing a human girlfriend home. Especially after what happened the day she…struck out on her own. But that wouldn’t have been the reason,” Kali said. “The last person Blake was involved with was…he wasn’t good for her. He wasn’t good for anyone. He was a hateful, bitter man, and I feared what he might turn Blake into.”

Yang bit her lip. She really, really wanted to ask Kali for the details, but she resisted the urge. Blake had said very little about her romantic past, but Yang was fine with that. She knew Blake would tell her everything when she was ready.

Yang asked, “Did you really think I was going to be like him?”

“I think that’s something I will always worry about, no matter who Blake dates,” Kali said. “But I’m happy to say, you’re nothing like I feared you might be.”

“I wonder if Blake’s dad is worry about the same thing,” Yang said.

“I’m sure he is,” Kali said.

“I hope he’ll get over it,” Yang said. “Unlike that last jerk, I’m perfect for Blake.”

“Oh, Dear. That remains to be seen,” Kali said with a sweet smile. However, despite her upbeat tone, she managed to sound sinister.

“Uh…what?” Yang asked.

“There’s a big difference between being a good person and being worthy of my only daughter,” Kali said.

“Well yeah, but—” Yang said.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Kali said, waving her hand dismissively. “There’s still plenty of time for all of us to become better acquainted.”

Yang wasn’t convinced she shouldn’t be worried, but she let it drop. She knew she was perfect for Blake, even if Kali didn’t yet.

Kali led Yang into the dining room. Despite its large size there was only a single table in it, designed to seat four people on the floor. The floors and walls were finely built of quality tile and woods, but the decorations were sparse, limited to just a few plants and wall hangings.

Blake was seated at the table, and the sun was shining in from an overhead skylight, bathing her in a warm radiance. Blake smiled at Yang when she saw her. She looked like she was in a better mood. Yang hoped it was because she’d finally had a good talk with her mother.

Maybe it was the lighting or maybe it was the smile on Blake’s face, but Yang thought Blake looked more beautiful at the moment than she ever had before. A big grin spread across Yang’s face. She’d be content to stand right where she was for hours and just look at Blake.

“Careful, Dear,” Kali said quietly to Yang. “You wouldn’t want to start drooling.”

“What? But I…!” Yang said.

Kali laughed. “Come. Sit with us,” she said.

Yang quickly wiped her chin just to make sure she really wasn’t drooling. She made a mental note that Blake’s mom was not to be underestimated. If she was any indication of what Blake would be like in ten or twenty years, Yang was in real trouble. Although Yang wasn’t ashamed to admit that the thought excited her.

Kali sat down at the table opposite Blake, and Yang took a seat in between mother and daughter.

Blake said to Kali, “I see you found Yang.”

“Yes,” Kali said. “I saved her from your father. Or maybe I saved your father from her.”

Blake’s mouth turned down in a frown. “He’s not being difficult, is he?” she asked.

“No more than usual,” Kali said. “Don’t worry, Dear. Cooking always calms him down.”

“I hope coming here doesn’t turn out to be a mistake,” Blake muttered.

“Dear. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t come home,” Kali said. “We’ve missed you terribly. And we’re both overjoyed to have you back.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Blake said.

“Now, Blake,” Kali said with a twinkle in her eye. “I believe you were about to tell me everything about your new girlfriend.”

“Mom!” Blake said.

Yang grinned and said, “I don’t know, Blakey. I think your mother has the right to know aaall about us.”

Blake’s eyes went wide and a blush spread across her face as she picked up on Yang’s innuendo. Yang’s grin got bigger.

Kali apparently didn’t notice the mortified look on her daughter’s face. She said, “Start at the beginning. How did you two meet?”

Yang said, “We’re actually partners at Beacon. But I guess the first time we met was on that first day of school. I was trying to introduce Blake to Ruby, my sister.”

“Trying to?” Kali asked. “Blake must have had her nose buried in a book.”

“Yup!” Yang said.

“I knew it,” Kali said. “Blake, you’re lucky Yang found you! I always feared life would pass you by while you were too busy reading.”

“Mom!” Blake said. “Yang didn’t have anything to do with it. _I_ chose _her_ to be my partner.”

“Oh?” Kali said, arching an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

Yang, Blake, and Kali spent the next several minutes talking. Yang was happy that the conversation was finally flowing easily between them. It helped that Blake was Yang’s favorite subject to talk about. She was more than happy to tell Kali their story, minus certain intimate details of course.

Yang had gotten to the part about last winter when she’d taken Blake to Patch Island. “And then the dogs run back into the room,” Yang continued. “And Blake jumps up about ten feet into the air!”

Kali laughed. “Blake, you really must get over your fear of dogs,” she said teasingly.

“I…wasn’t afraid of them!” Blake said. “I just wanted them to leave me alone.”

“Ah, don’t worry, Blake,” Yang said. “I was there to catch you. I always will be.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but a tiny smile tickled the edges of her lips. “I know,” she said softly.

Yang’s and Blake’s eyes locked. Yang suddenly felt warm. Blake was giving her that look that she saved only for her. Yang remembered the first time she’d seen it. It had been the day she’d realized just how in love she was with Blake.

Yang’s eyes drifted up to Blake’s ears. “You know,” she said. “I’m really glad you brought me to Menagerie.”

“Why is that?” Blake asked.

“Because it was nice seeing you walking around in public without your bow,” Yang said.

“Yang…” Blake said. Her ears tilted back.

“I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not just because your ears are cute,” Yang said. “I always hate it that you feel like you have to wear that thing. I just…I don’t want you to be ashamed of who you are. You’re awesome, and everyone should know it!”

Blake smiled at Yang. It was a tiny, bittersweet smile that Yang knew well. It always got her right in the heart, and this time was no different. She reached out and brushed the back of her hand softly against Blake’s cheek. Blake nuzzled against it.

“Oh, I like you,” Kali said, suddenly reminding Yang that she was in the room.

Yang turned beet red when she realized she was fondly touching Blake right in front of Blake’s mom. She quickly scooted a foot back from Blake, who also looked supremely embarrassed. Yang tried to think of something casual to say, but her mind came up blank.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Kali said with a smirk on her face. “You might win my approval yet, Yang.”

“See, Blake?” Yang said with a nervous laugh. “I told you I’d get your parents to like me.”

“Well,” Kali said, mercifully switching topics. “It sounds like your first year at Beacon was eventful.”

“Yeah, it’s been exciting,” Yang said.

“Since you are here on vacation, I hope you’ll both find some time to relax,” Kali said. “Menagerie does have some excellent beaches.”

Yang said, “I know I wouldn’t mind spending some time _lion_ around on the beach.”

Everyone suddenly went dead quiet.

“Get it?” Yang asked. “Because lion sounds like…lying? And this is…you know.”

Blake looked horrified at what Yang had said, but Kali burst out laughing.

Blake said, “Please don’t encourage her, Mom.”

“Too late now, Blakey,” Yang said, giving Blake a thumbs-up.

Kali wiped a tear out of her eye as her laughter subsided. “Blake didn’t tell me you were a comedian,” she said.

“Yang only thinks she’s funny,” Blake quipped.

“So do you, Blakey,” Yang shot back.

Blake eyed Yang, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips that told Yang she was right.

“Just wait,” Yang said. “If you thought that one was bad, I’m about to really bring the _pun_ -ishment.”

Blake groaned, and Kali laughed again.

Fortunately for Blake, before Yang could think of any more puns, a voice suddenly came from the doorway. “I hope everyone is hungry! Because dinner is ready.”

Everyone turned and saw Ghira walking in, holding a serving tray. Yang couldn’t be sure, but he did look like he was less grumpy than before. Kali must have been right about cooking calming him down.

“Ah, Dear. Perfect timing,” Kali said as Ghira brought the tray to the table and set it down. On it were four meat pies, floating in bowls of pea soup.

“That smells delicious,” Kali said.

“It’s not every day your daughter returns to you. And as I recall, these were a favorite of hers,” Ghira said. He set a pie in front of everyone and then sat down at the table himself.

Yang was about to dig right in, but everyone else at the table joined hands. Yang took that as a cue to do the same.

Ghira bowed his head and said, “Let us thank those whose labor has brought food to our table.”

“We thank you,” Blake, Kali, and Ghira said in unison.

Yang wasn’t sure if this ceremony was a faunus thing or a Menagerian thing, but she liked the sentiment behind it.

Everyone let go of each other’s hands and picked up their utensils. Kali cut a bite out of her pie and daintily ate it. “This is delicious, Dear! I think you’ve outdone yourself,” she said. “Did you change the recipe?”

Yang smirked. “I bet he added nutmeg,” she said.

Ghira scowled, and his good mood seemed to evaporate. “Something like that,” he said.

Everyone ate in silence. Yang had to admit that Ghira had put together a pretty good meal. She never would’ve thought to combine soup with meat pies like this. She’d have to try it herself some time.

A few minutes passed with the clinking of silverware being the only conversation. Kali dabbed her mouth with her napkin and said to Ghira, “Dear, you’ve hardly spoken a word to your daughter since she’s come home.”

To Yang’s confusion, Ghira glance at her, not Blake. Whatever Ghira’s problem was with her, it was really starting to get old.

Ghira finally turned to Blake and said, “What made you…?” he paused and reconsidered his words. He finally settled on, “How have you been, Blake?”

“I’ve been…well,” Blake said. “Beacon is better than I was hoping. The faculty at least are mostly accepting of faunus students.”

“Professor Ozpin is the headmaster there, isn’t he?” Ghira asked.

“Yes, he is,” Blake said.

“I met him once many, many years ago,” Ghira said. “He was unusually tolerant, for a human.”

Yang chimed in, “Most humans really aren’t that bad.”

“Oh?” Ghira said, turning toward Yang. “And how do you know that?”

“Well I’m human, for one,” Yang said.

“Exactly my point,” Ghira said. “What could you possibly know about tolerance?”

“Dear,” Kali said. “Be polite. Yang is our guest.”

“That doesn’t excuse ignorance,” Ghira said.

“Hey!” Yang said. “Just because—”

“Because what?” Ghira interrupted. “You’ve never had to live every day of your life fearing what atrocities might be committed against you or your family. You’ve never had to—!”

“Dad, enough!” Blake suddenly said. “Yang is…Yang is right.”

Everyone looked at Blake.

“And so are you, Dad,” Blake continued. “I’ve met a lot of humans at Beacon, and so many of them are ignorant to what it’s like to be a faunus. But most of them…almost all of them are good people.”

“I believed that once too,” Ghira said. “Maybe I still do. But considering your parting words to us….”

“Ghira!” Kali said. “There will be plenty of time to talk about that later!”

Blake’s ears folded flat against her head and she looked away in shame. “I was wrong,” she said in a small voice. “What I said that day was wrong.”

Yang couldn’t take it anymore. She scooted over to Blake’s side and put her arms protectively around her. “What is your deal? You should be proud of Blake!” Yang said to Ghira. “Who cares what happened years ago? Blake got into Beacon without any transcripts from another combat school, and she’s one of the best students there! She’s going to save the world some day!”

Ghira sighed heavily, and his expression softened somewhat. “I’m very proud of my daughter. I’ve always been proud of her,” he said.

“Dear,” Kali chimed in. “If that’s true, maybe it’s time we trust Blake’s judgment.”

Ghira looked at Blake before his gaze shifted to Yang. For the first time, Yang felt uncomfortable with his scrutiny, but she wasn’t going to back down. She hugged Blake a little tighter. Blake’s hand came up and found Yang’s, and their fingers intertwined.

After a long silence, Ghira said, “Blake. The last time you…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish. If Yang didn’t know better, she’d say he looked afraid.

“This isn’t like last time,” Blake said. “I promise.”

“I’m sure you believe that,” Ghira said.

“Dad, Yang is good to me,” Blake said. “I wish you could see that.”

“It’s obvious you’ve taken a liking to her,” Ghira said. “If spending some time in a relationship with…with Yang is what you need for now—”

“You don’t understand, Dad!” Blake said. “This isn’t some passing thing! I love Yang! And she loves me!”

Before Ghira could say anything more, Blake grabbed Yang and pulled her into a kiss. Yang’s eyes went wide from surprise, but after a moment they fluttered closed. Maybe it was all the emotions flying around the room, but Blake’s lips were electric. Yang wholeheartedly kissed Blake back, clutching her tightly. Her hands ached to roam over Blake’s body, but she managed to keep herself from doing something inappropriate in front of Blake’s parents.

When Blake’s lips finally released Yang, Yang had to gasp for air. As she caught her breath, she gave Blake a beaming smile which was readily returned. Yang turned her head. Kali had brought her hand to her mouth in surprise, but she looked absolutely delighted. Ghira looked equally surprised, but he also looked far less pleased with the situation.

Ghira fixed Yang with a piercing look. “I don’t like you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Yang may be letting her ego get the better of her if she thinks she’s perfect for Blake. No one’s perfectly perfect for anyone. But I do think Yang and Blake are a pretty good match. I’m mean, I am writing fanfiction about them being in a relationship with each other and all that.
> 
> And now for your science lesson of the day! Humans and faunus are members of the same species, scientifically speaking, because a species is defined as a group of organisms that can mate with each other and produce fertile offspring. Except when a species is defined in some other way. Which they often are. So humans and faunus could be separate species after all. Science is fun!
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	3. Bedroom Comforts

The sun had set, and after a whole evening’s worth of conversation ranging from awkward to uncomfortable, everyone had agreed that it was time for bed. Yang was following Kali down a hallway with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The last Yang had seen of Blake, she’d been talking with her dad. Yang really hoped that the two of them would come to an understanding. She could tell that Ghira loved his daughter, as any good father did. There was no good reason for them to be fighting.

The lighting in the hallway before Yang was sparse. A few Dust lamps were all that illuminated the way for her, and even they were apparently luxuries on Menagerie. Unlike in the kingdoms, there was no power grid anywhere on the island. As Yang understood it, homes on the island were usually lit by either old-fashioned oil lamps or nothing at all. Most faunus didn’t need much light to see by anyway.

“Here you go, Dear,” Kali said, stopping in front of a door. “You can use this room while you’re here.”

“Thanks,” Yang said.

“Before I say goodnight, I have something to ask you,” Kali said. “Is Blake right? Do you love her?”

There was something in Kali’s unwavering gaze that made Yang feel nervous all of a sudden, but she confidently said, “Yeah. I do. I’ve loved her for a while now. It kind of took me by surprise, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Kali said. “But have you told that to Blake?”

“Well yeah, of course!” Yang said. “Why wouldn’t I have?”

Kali said, “I know a thing or two about brash, confident types like you. You’ll face down monsters without so much as blinking, but when you’re confronted with your own feelings, you’re suddenly as timid as mice.”

Yang wasn’t sure she liked how close Kali was to the mark. It showed on her face.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Dear,” Kali said laughingly. “Ghira was the same way. I practically had to bully him into marrying me.”

“Blake won’t have that problem with me,” Yang said. She quickly realized what she’d just implied and hastily added, “Not that I’m…! I mean I would but…uh…!”

Kali laughed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?”

“Yeah,” Yang said. She and Blake had never talked about marriage, and honestly, Yang had never really thought about it much. Somewhere along the line, she’d just begun assuming that she and Blake would tie the knot someday. Maybe that was something she needed to talk to Blake about.

Changing topics, Yang asked, “I don’t suppose you have any tips on getting Ghira to like me?”

“Do you have Blake’s best interests at heart?” Kali asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Yang said.

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Kali said. “Ghira will come around before long.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Belladonna,” Yang said.

“Oh, please call me Kali, Dear,” Kali said.

“Sure thing, Kali,” Yang said. She turned to the door in front of her, but then she hesitated.

“Is something the matter?” Kali asked.

“It’s just…would it be alright if…? No, never mind,” Yang said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kali looked confused, but she said, “Goodnight then.”

Yang pushed the door open and walked into her guest room before Kali could ask her any questions. If Yang was right, and she and Blake were going to get hitched someday, Kali would technically become her mom. Yang had only just met Kali, but she liked that idea a lot. The only problem was that life had taught her to mistrust the notion of getting attached to maternal figures. But then again, maybe on the third try she’d finally get it right.

Yang shoved down her uncomfortable feelings. This vacation was all about Blake, and Blake had plenty of her own family issues to deal with right now. Yang would worry about hers later.

The bedroom Yang found herself in was small, especially compared to the giant kitchen and dining room. It was minimally furnished with a dresser, a night stand, and a bed. All the furniture was simple in design, but it appeared to be well-made.

Yang walked over to the dresser. She tossed her duffel bag on top, pulled it open, and rummaged through it until she found the tank top and boy shorts she usually slept in. She glanced over at the bed. It looked comfortable enough, but she had no intention of sleeping in it tonight. She hardly ever slept alone anymore. It was one of the many benefits of dating Blake.

A grin appeared on Yang’s face. She kept digging through her duffel. She’d packed a few things in secret when Blake hadn’t been watching.

Yang finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a matching black bra and panties. They were the silkiest, laciest, sexiest pair she owned, and they never failed to drive Blake wild. Yang only wore them on special occasions, but she decided that this vacation qualified as one.

Yang quickly shed her clothing and left it in a pile on the floor. She changed into her lingerie and then threw her ordinary sleepwear on over top.

Yang went to the door and pushed it open just a crack. Outside, the hallway was dark. Kali must have turned off the lamps behind her. Yang stopped to listen for a moment. She couldn’t hear anything. Surely everyone must have gone to bed by now.

The coast seemed clear, so Yang slipped out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could and began tiptoeing down the hall. Blake had always been quick to point out how loud Yang was no matter what she was doing, and she wasn’t wrong. However, what Blake didn’t realize was that Yang was perfectly capable of being quiet when she was properly motivated, which admittedly, wasn’t often. Yang was certain that Blake would’ve been impressed right now by how sneaky she was being. At least she hoped so anyway.

Yang turned a corner and headed down a different hallway. Her destination was in sight. She’d made certain to pay very careful attention to where Blake’s bedroom was earlier in the day. There was no way she was going to end up in the wrong room and potentially have to explain herself to Blake’s parents.

There was a soft, blue light coming from underneath Blake’s door. If Yang had to guess, Blake was probably reading a book to pass the time. Yang hadn’t told Blake that she’d be sneaking into her bedroom tonight, but Blake knew her well enough to expect it.

Yang crept up to Blake’s door. She put her hand on the knob, but just as she did, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked down the hallway, half expecting to see someone there, but all she saw was darkness.

Yang stood there frozen for a moment. She could have sworn she’d felt someone watching her, but she sure couldn’t see anyone. She dismissed the feeling with a shrug. Then she pulled Blake’s door open just wide enough and slipped inside.

Blake’s bedroom was almost identical to the one Yang had been provided, save for a bookshelf overloaded with books and a blue, Dust-powered reading lamp on the nightstand. As far as Yang was concerned, the soft light set the mood perfectly. Blake herself was reclining on her bed in her yukata. Her hands were folded over a book in her lap.

Yang had started getting used to seeing Blake’s ears uncovered all the time, but seeing them now sparked fresh excitement in her. Normally if Blake’s ears were naked and she was dressed for bed, it meant the two of them were about to make love. The association was enough to send a wave of desire flooding into Yang. Yang couldn’t believe that she’d come here to seduce Blake, and Blake had effortlessly turned it around on her. It was just one more reason she loved Blake so much.

“Hiya, Blakey,” Yang said in her smoothest voice. “Miss me?”

“I knew I wouldn’t have to miss you for long,” Blake said. She smiled, but it was still twinged with sadness. Maybe her talk with Ghira hadn’t gone so well. Fortunately, Yang knew the perfect way to take Blake’s mind off of that.

“I don’t like to disappoint,” Yang said. “Especially not when there’s a chance for some peaceful cooperation between humans and faunus, if you know what I mean.”

As Yang had predicted, Blake rolled her eyes in an amused fashion. She set her book over on the nightstand and started getting out of bed.

While Blake was looking away, Yang slid her shorts down off her legs and pulled off her tank top as quickly as she could. She let her top dangle off the end of her index finger and waited for Blake’s eyes to find her again.

“Yang, we really…shouldn’t…” Blake trailed off when she saw Yang standing there in her lingerie.

Yang gave Blake a grin that was dripping with the promise of sinful delights. She let her tank top slip off her finger and fall to the floor. Blake’s mouth hung open. Yang took a few steps forward, swaying her hips seductively. Desire filled Blake’s eyes. Yang drank it in and let it fuel her own.

“Yang…” Blake said in half-hearted protest, but Yang could tell how badly Blake wanted her. She walked right up to Blake and pulled her into her arms. Yang pressed tightly into Blake until she could feel every last dip and curve of her body. She ran a finger over Blake’s lips. Blake’s eyes closed, and she lightly kissed the tip of Yang’s finger.

Despite the heated mood, Yang could feel tension lingering in Blake’s muscles. That wasn’t what she wanted at all, so she replaced her finger on Blake’s lips with a kiss.

Yang took her time kissing Blake, making it as soft and sweet as she could. Her hands slid across Blake’s back, caressing Blake’s skin through the fabric of her yukata. Slowly, Blake began to melt into Yang.

Yang pulled her lips back, but she still held Blake close. There were tears in the corners of Blake’s eyes. Yang reached up and gently wiped them away. “I love you, Blake,” she said.

“I love you,” Blake whispered back.

Yang smiled. She slipped a hand down behind Blake’s legs and scooped Blake up into her arms. Blake sighed softly and nestled into Yang’s bosom. Blake had often told Yang that she felt safest in her arms, and Yang hoped that was what Blake was feeling now.

Yang carried Blake over to the bed and gently set her down on top of it. Then she climbed up with Blake and sat herself in Blake’s lap.

Blake’s eyes roamed over Yang’s body, and she subconsciously licked her lips. Yang grinned. She knew she looked good, but it was still gratifying to see how much Blake agreed.

Yang leaned down and kissed Blake’s forehead. Then she moved lower and her lips found Blake’s once again. This kiss was not slow and gentle like the last, but passionate and hungry. Blake opened up, inviting Yang in deeper, and Yang happily obliged her. She greedily took in everything Blake offered while her hands ran down the sides of Blake’s body.

Yang finally broke the kiss. Blake tried to say, “Yang. We really—”

Blake was cut off by her own gasp as Yang started nibbling her way down her neck. Her breath quickened and whatever she had been about to say was forgotten.

Yang’s hands pushed Blake’s yukata back, but only just enough to expose Blake’s shoulders.  Tonight she wanted to take her time and savor every last bit of Blake.

“Yang…” Blake groaned as Yang scraped her teeth across Blake’s freshly exposed skin. Yang knew it was a bad idea to leave love bites where Blake’s parents might see them, but Blake normally wore a small scarf around her neck. It would conceal any marks quite nicely.

Yang sunk her teeth into Blake’s neck just hard enough to leave a mark, but for the first time ever, Blake’s aura stopped her.

Yang shot up in surprise. “Is something wrong?” she asked, worriedly.

“I’m sorry. I… I was trying to tell you, but…” Blake said, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Yang. We can’t do this. Not here.”

“Why not?” Yang asked. She wasn’t really upset, but she was concerned.

“My mom _will_ hear us,” Blake said.

“Oh. Yeah,” Yang said. “She’s got cat ears.”

“If my dad finds out…I…” Blake stammered, sounding very upset.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yang said.

“No. It’s not okay,” Blake said. “I said some awful things to Dad about…about humans and faunus. And now I’m here, in bed with you.”

Yang frowned. This was not what she’d thought was going to happen when Blake had suggested they visit Menagerie, but now that it had, Yang knew what she needed to do.

Yang got up off of Blake’s lap. “Hey, sit up for a second,” she said.

“O…okay,” Blake said. She did as Yang had asked.

Yang slipped in and sat down behind Blake. She leaned herself back against the headboard and then pulled Blake back so she was resting against her. She wrapped an arm around Blake in a hug and let her other hand sift soothingly through Blake’s hair.

Blake took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Yang concentrated for a moment. Her semblance came to life, just enough to warm her skin. She wanted Blake to feel as safe and secure as possible.

Blake sighed, and Yang finally felt her start to relax again.

Yang let a minute or two pass by in silence. When she sensed Blake was ready, she said, “I’m not really good at this sort of thing, but do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes,” Blake said. “I do.”

Blake didn’t say anything more immediately, and Yang didn’t prompt her to start talking. She just kept doing her best to comfort Blake. Whatever Blake had to say would come out in its own time.

Eventually, Blake said, “The last time I saw Dad, I told him that things would never change the way he wanted them to. I told him that…that humans would never accept us until we forced them to accept us.”

“After meeting the likes of Cardin last semester, I can see why you’d think that,” Yang said.

“I’m still not sure I was wrong,” Blake said. “But after….”

“After Adam?” Yang asked. Blake hadn’t told her much about her former associate in the White Fang, but she’d told her enough.

“Yes,” Blake said. “After Adam I knew I couldn’t continue down that path. Dad had at least been right about trying to avoid violence. Even if you think you’re justified, even if you are justified, it still poisons you. It twists you around until you can’t even imagine another way of doing things.”

“But you did. You got out,” Yang said. “You realized there had to be a better way.”

“Maybe,” Blake said. “But I didn’t bother to contact Dad. For all I know, he thought I was dead. And then I just show up here one day with you.”

“I don’t get it,” Yang said. “Shouldn’t your dad be happy you’re, you know, getting along so well with a human?”

“My father may preach peace, and he may believe in it. But after everything he’s seen. After all the peaceful demonstrations that ended in violence. It’s hard for him to trust any human,” Blake said.

“Oh,” Yang said, dismayed. “I guess it’d be hard to see your daughter with someone you think you can’t trust.”

“There’s more to it than you being human,” Blake said.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked.

Blake hesitated, but she said, “Adam wasn’t just my former associate. We were…intimate.”

Yang scowled. He must be who Kali had been talking about. No wonder she’d been concerned about Blake’s mysterious new girlfriend. Yang hesitantly asked, “Did you…love him?”

“No, but…” Blake trailed off. Then she added, “Dad knew that Adam would be bad for me, and he tried to warm me. But I ignored him. Just liked I ignored him about so many things.”

“It’s okay, Blake, “Yang said. “You’re here now. You can fix things up between you and your dad.”

“Maybe,” Blake said. Her ears drooped low. “Yang, I’m…I’m sorry. I should have told you about Adam sooner.”

“You weren’t ready to,” Yang said. “You don’t need to say sorry about that.”

“Thanks, Yang,” Blake said.

“I love you, Blake,” Yang said. “Nothing is ever going to change that. Especially not your past.”

Blake’s ears lifted up. “I love you too,” she said. “I don’t think I could even tell you how much.”

Yang and Blake sat in silence for a while. Every time Yang heard more about Blake’s past, it upset her more and more how much the world had hurt Blake. She vowed once again to do her best for her.

Yang brought her hands up to Blake’s shoulders and began to massage them.

Blake tensed up. “Yang, you don’t have—”

“Shh-shh-shh,” Yang said. “Just relax, Your Highness. I’m here to serve.”

In spite of herself, Blake chuckled softly. “Alright,” she said.

Blake’s shoulder softened as she stopped resisting. Yang’s fingers coaxed the tension out of them. It wasn’t long before Blake’s head lolled back against Yang’s chest and she let out a groan of satisfaction.

By the time Yang had finished, Blake was fast asleep. Yang looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. Tonight certainly hadn’t gone as planned, but Yang wasn’t disappointed in the least. This was exactly what had needed to happen, and Yang wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Yang reached over to the nightstand, careful not to disturb Blake, and turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter make me a huge tease? Well the story’s not over yet. This fic was actually only supposed to be three chapters long just like its predecessor (which was only supposed to be a one-shot). Instead it ended up being six. If I ever write another story in this series, I’d better be careful. Who knows how long it’d end up being.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	4. Morning Brawl

The rising sun peeked through the slats covering the windows in Blake’s bedroom, announcing the start to another beautiful day. Yang was an early riser, even when she was on vacation, and she was sitting awake in Blake’s bed. Blake, however, was still asleep. The two of them had barely shifted positions during the night; Blake’s head was still resting on Yang’s chest, although she’d rolled onto her side enough to wrap her arms around Yang.

Yang had never believed in lounging around in bed after she’d woken up, but Blake was doing a good job of convincing her otherwise, least of all because of how cute she looked. It was something that seemed to be happening frequently as of late, but Yang was prepared to accept that as a consequence of being Blake’s bedmate.

Yang reached up and started gently scratching Blake’s head. Blake murmured something in her sleep and snuggled in closer. Yang smiled. There was no doubt about it. This was how she wanted every morning to start for the rest of her life. Blake had done what so many past boyfriends and girlfriends had failed to do. She’d won Yang’s heart and soul. Yang conceded complete and total defeat, and she’d never been happier to lose in her entire life.

The ears on the top of Blake’s head twitched, making Yang quietly chuckle. Blake’s ears were just the best thing ever. She didn’t care if thinking that was somehow racist. They were a part of Blake, and Yang loved them.

Yang wondered if Blake’s ears were twitching because of a dream she was having or if she could hear some inaudible sound. Yang didn’t have to wonder for long. All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking on the door. Ghira’s voice called out from the other side, “Blake? Are you awake?”

“Wha…?!” Blake said as her head shot up. She blinked a few times and looked at Yang, still sleep-addled and disoriented. When her eyes finally came into focus, alarm visibly shot through her as she realized who she was in bed with and who was standing just outside the door.

“Blake?” Ghira called out again.

“I…uh…what is it?” Blake asked.

“Are you awake?” Ghira repeated.

Yang opened her mouth, but Blake shoved her hand over it.

“Yes! I’m awake!” Blake said.

“Can you open the door?” Ghira asked.

Blake looked at Yang in a near panic. Yang shrugged. She sure didn’t know what to do.

“O-okay! Just a second!” Blake said.  She jumped off the bed and yanked on Yang’s arm, forcing her to follow. She pulled Yang over to the wall next to the hinge side of the door and practically threw her against it. Blake put a finger over her lips, signaling Yang to be silent. Then she opened the door part way, concealing Yang behind it.

“Good morning, Blake. I see you still like to sleep in,” Ghira said. Yang couldn’t see him from her vantage point, but he sounded like he was actually in a pleasant mood this morning.

“I’m sorry if you’ve been waiting for me to wake up,” Blake said.

“It’s alright,” Ghira said. “I have some morning business to attend to in my office that can’t wait. But your mother is cooking up something in the kitchen.”

“Mom’s making breakfast?” Blake asked, sounding surprised.

“She insisted,” Ghira said. “I’m sure she’d be happy if you and…Yang joined her.”

“Alright,” Blake said.

There was a pause. Yang couldn’t tell why. For a moment, she was afraid that Ghira had somehow figured out she was there, although if he had, she imagined Blake would look more panicked and less confused. Blake briefly glanced over her shoulder, but she apparently didn’t see whatever it was that she was looking for.

“After you’re done with breakfast, tell Miss Xiao Long to join me in the courtyard, won’t you?” Ghira said. His tone had suddenly shifted. He didn’t sound nearly as pleased anymore.

“Okay?” Blake said. She clearly didn’t know what was going on any more than Yang did.

Yang heard Ghira’s footsteps as he turned and walked away. Blake closed the door.

Yang asked, “What was that last bit about?”

“I don’t know. Dad was looking at something behind me,” Blake said. She turned around and scanned the room. Then her eyes locked on to something, and the colored drained from her face. She took a few steps forward to where Yang’s tank top and boy shorts were lying on the floor, right where Ghira could have easily seen them.

Blake slowly bent down and picked up Yang’s clothes.

“Uh…your dad might not have noticed them,” Yang said. “And even if he did, he doesn’t know they’re not yours, right?”

“The top is orange,” Blake said. “And it’s got your crest on it.”

“Well look at it this way. At least he didn’t see me in these,” Yang said, gesturing to the lacy lingerie she was still wearing.

Blake tossed the clothes she was holding right at Yang’s head. They hit their mark, making Yang say, “Mmmph!” as the fabric covered her face.

“Put those back on,” Blake said, sounding upset. “If we’re lucky we can get you back to your room without looking even more suspicious.”

Yang peeled the clothes off of her head. She said, “Blake, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

Blake put her hand on Yang’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said, although Yang didn’t think she sounded okay. “I should just get used to the fact that Dad will never accept you and me being together.”

Yang’s mouth turned down in a frown. She put her arm around Blake and pulled her into a comforting hug. Blake’s head came to a rest on Yang’s shoulder and she let out a sigh.

Yang decided she’d had just about enough of this. There had to be some way to make Ghira understand, and she intended to find it.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ghira’s absence at the breakfast table had given Yang’s displeasure with him plenty of time to fester. The more she’d thought about the situation, the angrier she’d gotten. Ghira should be delighted with his daughter right now. She’d escaped the White Fang and was making something of her life. She’d even come home of her own volition to make amends. So what if she’d brought her human girlfriend with her? It shouldn’t have been an issue at all. Yang was beginning to wonder if Ghira truly believed in human and faunus equality or not.

Yang barely said a word to Blake or Kali as she wolfed down her breakfast. She wasn’t even really paying attention to what she was eating.

“Oh my, Dear,” Kali said, as she watched Yang polish off the last of her food. “You must have been hungry. Would you like some more?”

“I’m fine,” Yang said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She stood.

“Leaving so soon?” Kali asked.

“I have to go to the courtyard,” Yang said.

“The courtyard?” Kali asked.

Blake said, “Dad asked Yang to meet him there.”

“I see,” Kali said. A look of resignation crossed her face. “I’d hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but I suppose I should have known better.”

Yang didn’t bother to ask Kali what she was talking about. She headed straight for the courtyard, ready to give Ghira a piece of her mind.

The courtyard turned out to be a fenced-in area along one side of the house. It was an open space, decorated with flowering trees and a rock garden. Had Yang been in a better mood, she would have noticed how peaceful it was. Unfortunately, its calming atmosphere was lost on her.

Ghira was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the center of the courtyard. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be meditating. His feet were bare, but he had on loose fitting pants and a robe that hung open, exposing his chest. Both garments were black and unadorned save for their gold-colored trim.  However, despite their austere design, they still looked finely made.

Yang marched right up to Ghira and put her hands on her hips. “Hey!” she said.

Ghira didn’t respond or even appear to have heard Yang.

Yang waited for a moment. Then she said, “Uh…hello?”

Again, Ghira said nothing.

Yang scratched her head. A thought came to her. “Sir?” she tried.

Ghira’s eyes opened. He stood and rose to his full and not inconsiderable height. “Miss Xiao Long,” he said. “Blake tells me you’re quite the fighter.”

“I sure am,” Yang said.

“I’d like to see for myself,” Ghira said.

Yang cocked her head to one side. “Are you saying you want to spar with me?” she asked.

“If you think you can handle it,” Ghira said.

Yang had not been expecting this. She’d intended to yell at Ghira. But if he wanted her to beat some sense into him the old fashioned way, she was more than happy to oblige. A smirk crossed her face. “Oh, you’re on,” she said.

“Good,” Ghira said. With one smooth motion, he cast off his robe and took up a fighting stance.

Yang took just a moment to size Ghira up. It’d been weeks since she’d had a good fight, and a lot longer than that since she’d fought someone she didn’t know anything about. Sparring class at Beacon was great, but there wasn’t anyone left in her class year that she hadn’t faced off against at least a dozen times.

Yang curled her hands into fists and brought them up. Excitement tingled inside of her. She could tell right away from Ghira’s stance that he at least had some idea of what he was doing. Hopefully, he wouldn’t go down too fast.

“You ready?” Yang asked.

“Ready,” Ghira said.

No sooner had the words left Ghira’s mouth then Yang pushed off the ground and charged headlong toward him. She knew a lot of fighters preferred to feel out a new opponent first before really committing to an attack, but Yang’s philosophy was that the best way to figure out what someone was about was to punch them in the face.

Ghira blocked just in the nick of time, and Yang’s fist glanced off the thick muscle of his forearm. Yang immediately threw several more punches, all of which Ghira easily deflected.

Suddenly, Ghira struck back. His fist came rushing down to drive Yang into the ground. Yang pivoted out of the way. Several more blows flew in her direction, forcing her to twist and weave. She thought she was just about clear when Ghira’s right hook almost caught her by surprise. She crossed her arms, absorbing the impact, but the force of it made her slide back a few feet.

Yang grinned. This was going to be better than she’d hoped. For a supposed pacifist, Ghira was a pretty good fighter. He was faster than he looked too, but in all fairness, she was a lot stronger than she looked thanks to her semblance.

Yang lunged at Ghira again with her fists ready, but just as she threw her punch, something changed in Ghira’s expression. His mask of calm began to slip, revealing the anger underneath. With one hand, he batted Yang’s attack aside. An instant later, the open palm of his other hand collided with Yang’s face, hard enough to make her see stars.

Before Yang could even begin to recover, a punch smashed into her solar plexus with the force of an avalanche. The colossal blow drove the air from her lungs and lifted her off her feet. She managed to land upright, but her momentum made her stagger backward until, still disoriented, she tripped and fell to the ground.

Yang gasped in a breath of air. She understood in an instant that Ghira was not sparring with her. That was not how you hit someone in a friendly competition. This fight was for real.

Yang got back to her feet. She felt her semblance’s energy simmering just below the surface, begging to be released. Ordinarily, Yang wouldn’t have hesitated, but her gut told her that something wasn’t right here. As much as she wanted to punch Ghira, she knew she needed to control herself for Blake’s sake. If she was going to fight Blake’s dad for real, she wanted to make sure it was for a good reason.

Ghira looked down at Yang condescendingly. “Is that it?” he asked. “From what Blake was saying, I expected better.”

Yang’s eyes turned red, and her resolve to stay in control evaporated. “That’s it, you smug little—!”

“Yang!” a voice shouted.

Yang’s head snapped in the direction the voice had come from. She saw Blake and Kali standing there by the house. Blake looked alarmed at what she was seeing.

Yang froze. Her semblance was screaming at her to attack, but Blake’s eyes were begging her not to. She didn’t know what to do.

Blake was about to say something when Kali put her hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake turned to look at her mother. Kali had a stern expression on her face. Whatever she was trying to say, Blake understood without the need for words. Blake looked back at Yang. Her ears were tilted back with apprehension, but she nodded her approval.

Yang’s lips turned up into a sinister smile. She looked back at Ghira and said, “So you want better, huh? I’ll show you better!”

Fire erupted from Yang as her semblance exploded to life. She blazed toward Ghira, and her brightly glowing hair left a trail of flame in her wake. Yang’s first punch struck Ghira across the jaw. Her second flew up into his chin, lifting him an inch or two off the ground. Then Yang spun and kicked him square in the chest, sending him tumbling toward the edge of the courtyard.

Ghira rolled along the ground, but he managed to quickly regain control. He popped back up to his feet. “That’s more like it,” he said to Yang.

Yang didn’t acknowledge Ghira. She just started running for him. She really wished she was wearing her gauntlets. It wasn’t just because they’d let her hit harder, but they really helped give her a boost whenever she needed to get somewhere fast. It didn’t matter though. She was still going to beat Ghira into the dirt.

Ghira was ready for Yang this time. The two powerhouses clashed, trading blows that made the air around them vibrate. Neither one of them was willing to let up, and neither one of them was willing to give an inch.

Ghira’s stubborn persistence was really starting to tick Yang off. “Why! Do you! Hate me so much!?” she demanded, punctuating her words with punches.

Ghira caught Yang’s fist in his huge hand and held it captive. “I’m no fool!” he said. “I know you spent last night in my daughter’s bed!”

“So what!?” Yang said, struggling against Ghira’s grip. “If Blake didn’t want me there, all she had to do was ask me to leave. It’s always been her choice!”

“That’s precisely the problem!” Ghira said. “I won’t let her make the same mistake again!”

“I am not a mistake!” Yang shouted. She knew Ghira was comparing her to Adam, and just the idea of it fanned the flames of her semblance to new heights. Fresh strength flooded into her, and she used it to rip her hand free of Ghira’s grasp. While he was off balance from surprise, Yang punched him in the gut as hard as she could.

Ghira recoiled from the devastating force of Yang’s blow and dropped to one knee.

“I get it now,” Yang said. “You’re scared. Because you can’t protect Blake from the world anymore.”

“And you think you can?” Ghira asked.

“I can sure do a better job of it than you!” Yang said.

Ghira sneered. Yang readied herself for his next punch, but she was taken off guard when he lunged forward and hit her with a head butt. She reeled backward only to take a blow from his fists once, twice, and then three times.

Yang instinctively tried to get clear of Ghira, but a fourth strike from him send her to the ground.

“I was wrong about you,” Ghira said from above Yang. “You’re not like…him. You’re worse. At least he believed that he was using my daughter to achieve some greater good. But you. I’ve seen the way you look at her ears. I know how humans think. I’ve witnessed it firsthand! Blake is just some exotic pet to you that you’re using for your own perverse satisfaction!”

If Yang thought she was mad before, if Yang thought she’d ever been mad, she was wrong. Pure, unadulterated raged filled her. Her fists clenched so tightly that her joints creaked. She rose to her feet with a savage roar and threw a punch that felt like it was strong enough to knock the moon from the sky. Her fist connected with Ghira for a single, satisfying moment, and then he was sent rocketing through the air so fast and so far that his body crashed through the fence behind him like a wrecking ball.

Yang stood there, breathing heavily. An odd stillness settled over the courtyard, interrupted only by the sound of splintered bits of wood falling off the demolished section of fence.

An instant later, Ghira came surging back through the hole his body had made. He pounced on Yang, bodily lifted her off her feet, and then he flexed his powerful legs and leaped high into the air.

Yang smashed Ghira with wild haymakers as they soared higher and higher. Just as they reached the apex of their flight, Yang’s repeated blows finally forced Ghira to let go. They both fell back toward Remnant, striking at each other all the way down. At the last moment before they crashed into the ground, Ghira managed to get in a kick that knocked Yang away.

Yang tumbled as she hit the dirt, but she barely even felt the impact. Slowly, she got to her feet, rising up like some sort of savage beast. Flames wreath her entire body. She’d never, ever felt her semblance burn this brightly before. Ghira’s powerful attacks, coupled with his hateful, ignorant remarks had pushed her further than she’d thought she could go.

Ghira was standing several feet away from Yang. The two of them had landed somewhere outside the courtyard. Yang was vaguely aware of people around her fleeing in terror, but she didn’t care about any of them. She stared down Ghira with a literal fire in her eyes, and for the first time since the fight had begun, Ghira looked intimidated.

Yang surged forward suddenly with frightening speed. Her fist connected and struck Ghira right between the eyes. She felt godlike as raw strength flowed through her. She rained down blows on Ghira that would have utterly destroyed a lesser opponent. He valiantly fought back, but Yang simply shrugged off his attacks like they were nothing, and they were nothing to her. But no matter how hard she hit Ghira, he simply wouldn’t go down.

Yang delivered one last Remnant-shattering punch that finally sent Ghira to the ground. At long last, his aura broke.

Yang stood tall over Ghira, barely resisting the urge to beat him senseless for what he’d said. But then the most unusual thing happened. A wave of energy washed over Ghira, and his aura reasserted itself. Ghira stood up, looking like he’d barely exerted himself at all.

Yang scowled. “A regenerating aura, huh,” Yang said. “That’s a nice semblance.”

“It’s served me well,” Ghira said. “I think this fight is over.”

Yang’s eyes narrowed. “Not by a long shot,” she said.

“Do you really think you can still win?” Ghira asked, sounding surprised.

“It doesn’t matter if I can win or not,” Yang said. “You still don’t understand that Blake and I love each other!”

“I understand that,” Ghira said.

“No, you don’t,” Yang said. “Not yet anyway!”

Yang stepped up and threw a punch at Ghira. He blocked it, but that didn’t matter to Yang. Her real attack this time was her words. “Blake was terrified of coming here!” she said as she kept punching. “She was afraid you wouldn’t accept her anymore! She was afraid she’d lost you forever! She’s been trying her hardest to make amends, because she just wants her dad back!”

One more blow broke Ghira’s aura again, and he staggered backward. Yang was breathing heavily now. Perspiration was pouring down her face, and the flames enveloping her were slowly dying. Despite its awe-inspiring power, Yang knew her semblance wasn’t limitless. There was no such thing as limitless, and that meant Ghira’s semblance couldn’t be limitless either.

Ghira’s aura restored itself, but as Yang had predicted, it didn’t happen as quickly this time. Yang knew that if she hit Ghira enough times, his aura would break for real. She just had to do it before her own semblance failed.

Ghira’s fist came flying at Yang, but she batted it effortlessly aside. Over and over again she pushed Ghira back. Over and over again she made his aura falter. Each time it took a few less punches on her part, but it also took a lot more effort to keep going.

Slowly but surely, Yang pushed Ghira all the way back to just outside the courtyard the fight had started in. The closer they got to it, the more fiercely Ghira fought back. Yang was feeling his counter attacks now, and they were taking their toll.

Yang just barely managed to block a punch headed for her gut, and with one last mighty blow, she knocked Ghira back through the hole in the fence. The colossal effort nearly made her drop to her knees, but she kept herself upright.

Yang trudged through the hole after Ghira. He hadn’t stood up yet, and for a moment, Yang thought she’d won. Unfortunately, Ghira’s aura regenerated again but not before flickering unstably.

Yang was at her absolute limit, and she knew it. Her semblance had taken her as far as it could. She was running on nothing more than willpower now, but she was so close to winning that she couldn’t give up.

Ghira pushed himself back to his feet. He staggered heavily toward Yang. Yang realized that this was it. She clenched her fist and lunged at Ghira. She put everything she had into her punch. Her strength, what was left of her semblance, even her remaining aura, she concentrated it all into her fist. Yang struck Ghira squarely on the chest. She felt his aura resist. She felt it break. And simultaneously, she felt a hard blow land on the side of her head.

Yang came to an instant later with a gasp, not even aware she’d been unconscious. She found herself lying on her back, looking up into the blue sky. Her vision was blurry, and her left eye was starting to swell shut, but she wasn’t going to let a thing like that stop her.

Yang slowly lifted herself up. There was still a fight to be won. Every last bit of her body ached, but she managed to get into a sitting position.

Ghira was in a heap on the ground only ten feet away, breathing heavily. Slowly, painfully, Yang hauled herself to her feet. She wobbled unsteadily, but her legs held her weight.

“Not…” Ghira huffed, “…bad.”

Yang was trying to figure out how she was going to close the distance between herself and Ghira without collapsing when Kali suddenly appeared between them. Yang had all but forgotten she was there.

“If you two are finished expressing your feelings, who would like some tea?” Kali asked rather matter-of-factly.

“Tea?” Ghira said. “We’re still fighting.”

“Dear,” Kali said exasperatedly. “You’re on the ground.”

Ghira looked down. “So I am,” he said. “It’s only an inconvenience.”

“If the fight isn’t finished, you’ll need to stand,” Kali said.

Ghira looked daunted by the prospect. But nevertheless, he tried to pull himself to his feet. He got about halfway up before he fell back to the ground.

Yang laughed feebly. “I guess that means I win,” she said.

“Oh?” Kali said. “You’d better prove that by walking.”

Yang gulped. She glanced at her badly trembling legs. She tried several times to lift her foot off the ground without success. Gritting her teeth, she doubled her effort and tried again, only to topple backward and land hard on her butt.

“Ow!” Yang said.

“I think that settles that,” Kali said. She started walking toward the door. “When you two are ready to speak civilly, you may join me and Blake in the dining room.”

Yang looked over at Blake as Kali made her way into the house. Blake looked worried and upset, but most of all she looked relieved that it was over. Yang gave her a thumbs-up. Blake stared at Yang. Yang started to worry that Blake might really be mad at her, but then Blake rolled her eyes in that amused and exasperated way she so often did.

Blake turned and followed Kali into the house, leaving Yang and Ghira alone.

“Hey, Pops,” Yang said to Ghira. “How about we mark this down as a draw?”

“I told you not to call me that,” Ghira said.

“Oh yeah? Well then come over here and stop me,” Yang said.

Ghira looked like he was considering it for a moment, but then he started laughing. It was just a chuckle at first, but it quickly grew until he was full-on belly laughing.

Yang started laughing too, even though it made her hurt all over. Her and Ghira’s laughter spread across the courtyard, replacing the sounds of combat that had filled it just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this was written before Volume 5. I have no idea what Ghira’s canon semblance might be. I think the one I’ve chosen for him fits his personality and backstory well. He’s undoubtedly had to endure a lot in his life. Plus it makes his fight with Yang kind of an immovable object verses unstoppable force type of thing.
> 
> I had a hard time choreographing this fight at first. I kept imagining Yang using Ember Celica to propel herself everywhere. I’m really starting to think the mobility Yang’s gauntlets give her are more important than any extra oomph they add to her punches.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	5. Making Amends

Yang, Blake, Ghira, and Kali were all sitting around the dining room table. Cups of tea had been poured for everyone, but only Kali was drinking hers. No one had said much of anything since they’d sat down.

Yang poked at her left eye. It had finished swelling shut on her. It was annoying, but at least it didn’t hurt all that much anymore. Yang could already feel her aura working to heal her. She figured she’d be mostly recovered by tomorrow.

Ghira hadn’t come away from the fight scot-free either. Several bruises covered his chest. The worst of them had turned a deep and angry shade of purple. Aura or no, Yang bet that particular mark would last a day or two.

Kali took one last, long sip of her tea, and then she very deliberately set her cup down. “Now,” she said. “Yang, Ghira, I think apologies are in order.”

“Apologies?” Yang protested. “He started it.”

“And you did nothing to stop it,” Kali said. “The only reason I allowed such a childish display to continue for so long was because I knew you two would find some excuse to come to blows sooner or later.”

Yang shifted uncomfortably. She hadn’t intended to fight with Ghira today—at least not physically—but Kali wasn’t necessarily wrong.

“And furthermore,” Kali continued. “I didn’t mean you two should apologize to each other. You should both apologize to Blake.”

Yang wanted to object, but she decided not to. She didn’t think she’d done anything wrong by Blake, but that didn’t mean she’d done her best either. She looked at Ghira and asked, “Truce?”

Kali said, “A truce isn’t good enough. It’s time for the two of you to come to an understanding.”

“I’ve been trying!” Yang said.

“With your fists?” Kali asked.

“That was—” Yang said. A sharp look from Kali made Yang’s mouth snap shut. She sighed and asked Ghira, “You want Blake to be happy, right?”

“Yes,” Ghira said. “I do.”

“That’s what I want too,” Yang said. “I’m not like the last guy Blake dated. I love her so much. I just…. She’s been through a lot, and she’s been through most of it alone. I want to be there for her so she doesn’t have to go it alone anymore.”

Ghira looked at Yang. His expression softened, but he didn’t say anything.

“Dad,” Blake interjected. “Yang cares about me just as much as you do.”

“I’m your father,” Ghira said. “I’ll never believe anyone can care for you as much as me. But Miss Xiao…Yang isn’t the person I feared she’d be. I’ve been unfair to her, and I’ve been unfair to you. I’m sorry.”

“Very good,” Kali said. “Now, Yang. It’s your turn.”

Yang hated apologizing unless she really felt like she should, but there was nothing she wouldn’t do for Blake. Even if it meant swallowing her pride. “I’m sorry, Blake,” she said. “You deserve better from me.”

“It’s okay, Yang,” Blake said. “You too, Dad. I know you both love me.”

Yang chuckled. “Maybe that’s why we ended up in a fist fight.”

Blake smiled, but her smile quickly faded. She said, “Dad. I’m sorry too.”

“You’re sorry?” Ghira asked. “For what?”

“For that day I walked out on you and Mom!” Blake exclaimed. “For what I said and did! And even after I realized you were right, I was too afraid to reach out to you again. I couldn’t stand for you to be ashamed of me.”

“Blake,” Ghira said, his voice wavering. “I was never ashamed of you. You’ve always made me proud. Even on the day you left.”

“But…” Blake said, sounding baffled.

“It hurt me to see you leave, but you were standing up for what you believed in!” Ghira said. “If every faunus had half your determination and courage, there wouldn’t be anything we couldn’t accomplish. The only thing that ever worried me, terrified me, was that you’d fall down a dark path.”

Blake looked away. Her ears pressed flat against her head. “You were right to be afraid. I did fall.”

Ghira reached out and cupped Blake’s chin. He gently turned her head until their eyes met. “You may have stumbled,” Ghira said. “But you had the moral fortitude to pick yourself back up. I know how much that speaks to your character. I’ve seen too many good people surrender to the darkness inside themselves.”

“Dad…” Blake said.

“You’re a better person than me, Blake. I couldn’t be more pleased that you’re my daughter,” Ghira said. He paused and then added, “And I’m…I’m happy you’ve found love.”

“Th-thank you, Dad,” Blake said. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

Ghira opened his arms, and Blake threw herself into them. “I love you, Blake,” Ghira said. “I always will.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Blake said. Her tears were flowing freely now, but they were tears of relief, not sadness.

Yang and Kali were watching Blake and Ghira with smiles on their faces.

Kali said, “Now isn’t that better?”

“Oooh! Group hug!” Yang said. She jumped up and pulled a laughing Kali toward Ghira and Blake.

Ghira went ramrod straight as Yang’s and Kali’s arm wrapped around him and Blake. “This really isn’t necessary,” he said.

Kali said, “Don’t be silly, Dear! It’s absolutely necessary!”

Ghira huffed, but he didn’t try to escape. Eventually, he said, “Alright, alright. Enough.”

Everyone let go and returned to their seats. Ghira finally picked up his tea and took a drink. When he set it down, he looked at Yang and said, “Just to be clear. I still don’t like you.”

“Dad!” Blake said.

“This is different, Blake,” Ghira said. “It’s my duty as a father to be stubbornly disapproving of anyone you date. Love or no, I have to make sure Yang’s good enough for my daughter.”

“Oh come on,” Yang said. “What’s not to like about me?”

“I could give you a list,” Ghira said.

“Hey! I fought you to prove I was good enough for Blake,” Yang said.

“Yes. And in doing so you displayed a startling lack of respect for authority,” Ghira said.

“Yeah, but…wait a second!” Yang said. “Didn’t you used to be the leader of a whole movement that challenged authority?”

“So I was,” Ghira said. “But logic has no place in the eyes of a doting father.”

“Dad…” Blake said. “You’re being difficult on purpose now.”

“Yes I am,” Ghira said. “It’s a rite of passage that every young woman must face when she brings her boyfriend, er…girlfriend home.”

“It’s true, Dear,” Kali said to Blake. “Your grandfather was adamant that I would not marry Ghira.”

“Now hold on a minute!” Ghira said. “Who said anything about marriage?”

“No one, Dear,” Kali said. “Yet.”

Yang smiled at Kali. “So does that mean I finally have your approval?”

“You’re getting there,” Kali said with a twinkle of amusement in her eye.

Ghira asked, “Approval for what?!”

Kali waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, Dear. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“Hmm. Very well,” Ghira said. He looked down at himself. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get cleaned up. I have a meeting this afternoon, and I need to be presentable for it.”

“We should spar again sometime,” Yang said. “You’re pretty good in a fight.”

Ghira glanced at Kali. He said, “I think it’d be best if we didn’t.”

“Too bad,” Yang said as Ghira left the room.

Yang looked over at Blake. “I don’t know about you, but after all that, I think I could use a day of lying around and doing nothing. We should hit the beaches!”

“A day of rest does sound nice,” Blake said.

Kali said, “I think you two have earned some relaxation. But there is one thing before you go.”

“What’s that?” Yang asked.

Kali took a long sip of her tea. When she set her cup down, she fixed Yang with an intense stare. “You will be sure to clean up the mess you made in the courtyard, won’t you?” It was very clear that Kali was not asking a question.

“Y-yeah! Er, I mean, yes ma’am!” Yang said.

“Thank you, Dear,” Kali said sweetly. “I’ll have a carpenter deliver some new posts first thing tomorrow so you can repair the fence. Until then, do enjoy the beach.”

Yang shivered. Ghira may have been strong and physically imposing, but when it came to intimidation, he had nothing on Kali.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Menagerie’s beaches were just as magnificent as advertised. Yang had enjoyed them immensely. She’d also gotten a laugh from the rumors flying around town that the chieftain himself had fought off some kind of fire-type grimm in the streets of Kuo Kuana. Yang had done her level best to spread and embellish the rumors, much to Blake’s amused exasperation. Yang’s perfect day had been capped off by a hearty dinner courtesy of Ghira and a good night’s sleep spent cuddling next to Blake.

By the next morning Yang’s aura had healed her up nicely. She’d felt invigorated, just like she always did the day after a good fight. Not even Blake’s cuteness had convinced her to stay in bed.

Yang had actually managed to untangle herself from Blake’s arms without waking her. She’d gotten dressed and had eaten a quick breakfast before heading out into the courtyard. The fence posts Kali had promised were there, waiting for her.

Yang pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way and got to work. She wasn’t exactly a master carpenter, but living out in the middle of nowhere on the already remote Patch Island had taught her a thing or two about home repair. And a childhood full of causing collateral damage whenever she’d sparred with Ruby or some other kid had given her ample opportunities to learn. Taiyang’s rule had been that if she could fix whatever she’d broken, her punishment wouldn’t be as severe.

Yang grabbed the next board off the ground and set it in place. Just as she held a nail up to hammer in, she heard the sound of someone walking up behind her. She might not have had cat ears, but she’d recognize those footsteps anywhere.

“Come to watch the show?” Yang asked without turning around.

“It’s not something I get to see every day,” Blake said from behind. Yang was surprised at how awake she sounded, given the early hour. She must have had her morning tea already.

Yang tapped the nail she was holding with her hammer a few times to anchor it into place. She said, “If this is doing it for you, I’m sure we can find more fences for me to fix.”

Blake chuckled, but she didn’t say anything more. Yang was familiar enough with Blake to know that meant this little display of carpentry was doing it for her, at least a bit. Yang made a mental note of that.

Yang took her time driving the nail home. Then she turned around to face Blake. Blake was looking much, much happier than she had since they’d arrived at Menagerie. There was even a little smile on her face.

“You talk to your dad this morning?” Yang asked.

“Yes,” Blake said. “It’s nice that we can speak to each other again without getting into a passive-aggressive argument.”

“It’s about time,” Yang said.

Yang spontaneously reached out with her free hand and pulled Blake into a hug. “Have I mentioned lately that I love you?” she asked.

Blake hugged Yang back, and her smile grew bigger. “Once or twice,” she said.

Yang and Blake stood there in each other’s arms, enjoying the moment. But before long, Yang felt Blake’s fingers absently sift through her hair. She chuckled. “You like the ponytail, huh?”

“It looks…good,” Blake said.

Yang knew that was Blake-speak for “it’s sexy”. A wicked smile crossed her face. Had Blake been able to see it, she would have been worried.

Yang pulled out of the hug. She set her hammer down and started unzipping her jacket, slowly.

“W-what are you doing?” Blake asked.

“Just taking off my jacket. It’s hot out here,” Yang said as if the temperature actually mattered to her.

Yang let her jacket slide off her shoulders. She made a show of stretching, making sure Blake got a good look at all of the skin exposed by her crop top. Admittedly, she might enjoy teasing Blake a little too much, but it was just so adorable the way Blake looked whenever she was embarrassed by how attracted she was to Yang.

Yang bent down and picked up her hammer. She pressed it into Blake’s hand. “What do you say, Blakey?” she asked in a heated tone. “You want to fix a fence with me?”

“Yang…uh…” Blake stammered.

Yang slunk around behind Blake, letting her fingers glide slowly up Blake’s arm to her shoulder. She pressed into Blake from behind and whispered into her ear, “Or you can just watch me put on a show for you.”

Blake shivered. She turned and her lips found Yang’s in a kiss. The hammer fell from Blake’s hand and thudded against the ground. Yang’s arm snaked around Blake’s back and pulled the two of them even closer together. The second Yang released Blake from the kiss, she immediately kissed her again and then again. She kept pressing fiery kisses into Blake’s lips until she felt Blake begin to squirm with arousal.

Yang finally pulled back. Both she and Blake were breathing heavily now. Blake’s cheeks were flush, and Yang could see the want in her eyes.

“Yang,” Blake said. “We still can’t….”

“I know,” Yang said. “But just imagine what I have planned for you on the boat ride back home.”

To emphasize her point, Yang ran her hand all the way down past Blake’s waist and let it lightly slide across the fabric covering Blake’s backside. Blake actually whimpered softly, and her eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, Blake’s ears twitched. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned her head in the direction of the house. Fearing they’d been caught, Yang let go of Blake. She followed Blake’s eyes, but she didn’t see anyone else in the courtyard with them.

“Did you hear something?” Yang asked.

“I’m not sure,” Blake said. “For a second I felt like we were being watched.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Yang said. Although now that she thought about it, she recalled having that same feeling two nights ago when she’d been sneaking into Blake’s bedroom.

“Probably,” Blake said.

“Well the fence isn’t going to fix itself,” Yang said. She reached down and picked up the hammer from off the ground. “You still want to watch?” she asked Blake with a mischievous grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the impression from Volume 4 that Kali is slow to anger but would completely destroy anyone who truly displeased her. You’d better tread carefully Yang.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	6. Night and Day

Water from the showerhead cascaded over Yang as she washed off the sweat and dirt from the day’s work. Amazingly, the hole in the fence had gotten repaired before the evening had come. But in that time, Yang had subjected Blake to so many suggestive whispers, stolen kisses, and lingering touches that she was surprised Blake hadn’t exploded. Yang didn’t know if it was possible to kill someone with sexual frustration, but she’d certainly tried.

Yang stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed. She headed out into the hallway to track down Blake. Her search took her to Blake’s open bedroom door. Yang peeked inside. Blake was there. She was standing at her bookshelf, browsing her collection.

Yang watched as Blake pulled a book off the shelf and added it to a small pile that had accumulated on her bed.

“Hey there, Blakey,” Yang said. “Looking for something to read?”

Blake glanced at Yang. “I’m just picking out a few books to take back with me to Beacon,” she said. “I haven’t read some of these in a long time.”

“Make sure to grab some trashy romance novels,” Yang said with a wink. “We can use them for inspiration.”

Blake rolled her eyes and otherwise did her best to ignore Yang’s comment. “Did you enjoy your shower?” she asked.

“Sure did,” Yang said. “Although I’m kind of surprised you didn’t join me. I bet your mom couldn’t hear us in there.”

“Yang! That’s…” Blake said, but she trailed off. She looked like she was considering the idea.

Yang laughed. “Just think about it,” she said. “You and me. I’d be standing there with the water running down my glistening body. I’d hold you in my arms and let my fingers find all those places you like to be touched. Or maybe I’d just let you do whatever you wanted to me.”

Blake actually shuttered. She did her best to hide it, but Yang still noticed.

“Too bad I’m all done with showers today,” Yang said with a shrug. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Blake scowled. “You are evil,” she said.

“You know you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.”

“I love you too, Blake.”

Blake looked out the window. The sun hung low in the sky. Dusk was fast approaching. Blake said, “It’s probably dinner time by now. I’m surprised Mom hasn’t come looking for us already.”

“Let’s go eat then! I’m starving!” Yang said. She held out a hand for Blake.

Blake eyed Yang’s outstretched arm warily.

“I’m not trying to tease you this time,” Yang said. “I just want to hold your hand.”

Blake sighed, but she also smiled. She walked over to Yang and took her hand in her own.

Yang and Blake walked hand in hand to the dining room. When they got there, however, the table wasn’t set and there was no sign of Kali or Ghira.

“Are we early?” Yang asked.

“I don’t think so,” Blake said.

Before Yang and Blake could spend too long wondering what was going on, Kali walked in. She was wearing a formal black kimono that was decorated with patterns of white and gold, and she’d exchanged the unadorned earrings she usually wore in her cat ears with gem studded ones. She looked ready to attend a formal event, not sit down to a family meal.

“Mom?” Blake asked.

“Oh there you are, dears. Just a moment,” Kali said. Then she shouted down the hallway she’d come from, “Ghira! It’s time to leave! We don’t want to be late!”

“Be patient!” Ghira’s voice shouted back from the same hallway. “I’m almost ready!”

Blake asked, “What’s going on, Mom?”

“There’s a troupe of traveling performers visiting Kuo Kuana tonight,” Kali said. “It’s always good for the chieftain to make an appearance at these events. So your father and I are spending the evening out.”

“Wait,” Yang said. “You’re leaving?”

“That’s right, Dear. We won’t be back until very late. There’s always a party or two after these things,” Kali said. “You two will have to entertain yourselves I’m afraid. But I’m sure you’ll both be happy to have some time alone together.”

Yang’s mind immediately went to the bedroom. A goofy grin spread across her lips, despite her best effort to stop herself.

Kali laughed. “I see Yang already has an activity in mind for the evening.”

Blake looked confused at first, but when she saw the expression Yang was making, her face turned bright red. “Yang!” she said, sounding mortified.

“Dear, I remember what it was like to be young and in love,” Kali said. “And I’ve been keeping an eye on Yang. She seems like the eager sort.”

“Mooom!” Blake said. Yang hadn’t thought it was possible, but Blake’s face got even redder. Yang had to wonder if Kali was the culprit behind all those times she’d felt like she was being watched. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that except relieved that Kali seemed to be the understanding type.

Ghira finally walked into the room, fiddling with his robe’s sleeves. The garment was fancier than the one he normally wore. He’d also donned a bronze medallion around his neck. Yang didn’t know it, but the medallion was the symbol of both Ghira’s power and responsibility as chieftain.

“Oh, Dear. You look lovely,” Kali said.

“I don’t see why we have to leave Blake and Yang behind,” Ghira said.

“You know how small the amphitheater is,” Kali said. “They’re only accommodating the two of us at the last minute because of your position.”

“I thought we had agreed not to go at all,” Ghira said. “The girls aren’t going to be here for long. And they haven’t even had dinner yet!”

“There’s plenty of food in the house,” Kali said. “They’ll be fine.”

“Yes, but—” Ghira said.

“Enough fussing!” Kali said. She started pushing Ghira toward the door. “The people have been promised an appearance by their beloved chieftain! We wouldn’t want to disappoint them!”

“Very well,” Ghira said, finally relenting. “Blake. I trust you’ll take care of our guest?”

“Oh. I’m sure she will,” Kali said, slyly winking at Yang and Blake. Then she rushed Ghira out the door, calling over her shoulder, “Have fun, dears!”

Blake buried her head in her hands out of sheer embarrassment.

Yang said, “I like her.”

Blake groaned.

Yang let out a laugh. “Look at it this way, Blakey,” she said as she slid around behind Blake and put her hands on her shoulders. “We’ve got the whole evening all to ourselves.”

“That’s true,” Blake said.

Yang started massaging lightly, encouraging Blake to relax. “And maybe your mom knows, but at least now we don’t have to wait for the boat,” she said.

Blake leaned back into Yang. “I don’t think we were going to make it that long anyway,” she said.

“I could’ve,” Yang said.

“I don’t believe you,” Blake said.

“I could’ve, if you’d asked me too,” Yang said.

Blake let out a happy sigh. “That I believe,” she said.

Yang brought a hand around to Blake’s stomach and pulled her in closer until the two of them were pressed tightly together. She kissed the side of Blake’s neck just above her scarf. Then her lips worked their way up until they found Blake’s earlobe and started to nibble. Blake’s eyes closed, and she groaned softly. Her arm came up and hooked itself around Yang’s head.

Yang started gently swaying, moving to the beat of a silent rhythm. One of her hands tenderly caressed Blake’s shoulder, and the other held them close. Her lips lavished attention on Blake’s very kissable neck, and it wasn’t long before Blake began to melt into Yang completely.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yang whispered into Blake’s ear. “I love you.”

“Show me,” Blake breathed.

Yang’s hand slid lower and cupped Blake between her legs. Blake gasped. Her arm tightened around Yang’s head. Yang began rubbing her palm in a circle, and Blake’s breath grew short. Her hand came down and pressed against Yang’s, silently asking her for more.

Yang increased her pace. Even with the fabric dulling the sensation, it wasn’t long before Blake was writhing at Yang’s touch. The feel of Blake in her arms and the sound of Blake’s tiny gasps were absolutely thrilling to Yang. She felt her own desire building, but in a supreme act of self-control, she suddenly pulled her hand away.

“Yang!” Blake said with a whimper. She turned around and grabbed Yang by the lapels of her jacket and started grinding against her.

“Blake,” Yang said, somehow managing not to succumb to the seductive motion of Blake’s body.

Blake didn’t respond to Yang. Her eyes were closed, and she was too busy trying to find the physical gratification that Yang had so cruelly denied her.

“Blakey,” Yang said, trying again.

“What?” Blake asked.

“Do you want to get some dinner?” Yang asked, just barely managing to keep a straight face.

Blake stopped dead. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at Yang like she was going to murder her. Yang might have been worried too, if she hadn’t found Blake’s expression hilarious.

“You want to get dinner,” Blake said flatly.

“Well I am kind of hungry,” Yang said.

“Oh no. No. No,” Blake said. “You don’t get to spend all day making me so horny I can’t stand it and then not deliver! You can eat later!”

Yang chuckled. She’d never seen Blake this riled up before, especially if she was using words like “horny”. It was more than a little sexy.

Yang said, “I love it when you’re feisty.”

“I’ll show you feisty!” Blake said. Then she did something Yang never would’ve expected from her. She grabbed Yang and literally threw her over her shoulder.

Yang burst out laughing as Blake started carrying her toward the bedroom, but it was mostly to cover up her surprise at the powerful jolt of arousal that shot through her. Blake’s boldness was turning Yang on like nothing else. She hadn’t thought there was more for her to learn about herself in the bedroom, but it seemed that she was wrong.

When Blake reached her bedroom door, she kicked it open. Then she unceremoniously dumped Yang onto the bed and climbed up on top of her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just cuddle?” Yang teased.

“Stop. Talking,” Blake said.

“Think you can make me?” Yang asked.

“I might,” Blake said. She surged forward, and her lips crashed into Yang’s. Even knowing how worked up Blake was, the ferocity of the kiss surprised Yang. The raw passion and hunger behind it stoked the fire already burning in her. Blake had slowly been gaining confidence in bed over the course of their relationship, but this was nothing like Yang had seen before. She realized that she might not necessarily be the one in control anymore. It was something new for her, and just the thought of it made her shiver with excitement.

Blake pulled back. She reached down and all but ripped Yang’s jacket open. She yanked it off of Yang and threw it to the floor. Then she grabbed Yang’s crop top and tugged it and Yang’s plain cotton bra up and off her breasts.

Yang didn’t even have time to make a quip. Blake’s hand roughly grabbed Yang’s breast, and her tongue darted out and found Yang’s nipple. Yang gasped at the pleasure that suddenly crashed over her. Blake’s touch was forceful, but it was still tempered with a loving care. The combination was sinfully intoxicating.

Yang’s breath quickened. She thrust her chest forward, hungry for more. Blake was happy to oblige her. It wasn’t long until Yang was practically panting with desire.

Without warning, Blake’s hand slid down across Yang’s taught stomach. It paused only a moment to loosen Yang’s belt and then slipped into Yang’s shorts. Yang’s eyes slammed shut, and she moaned loudly as Blake’s fingers brushed against her.

“Blake, I…” Yang got out before Blake’s touch became unbearably exquisite. Yang’s words were lost in a groan of pleasure.

Yang’s hands groped blindly until they found Blake’s shoulders. She held on for dear life as Blake’s wonderful tongue and wicked fingers brought her higher and higher.

Yang’s toes curled as Blake suddenly sped up. Yang was all but screaming now. She was a puppet dancing at Blake’s command, lost in a heavenly delirium of ecstasy. This was without a doubt the most enjoyable, most intense sex of her life. She tried her best to ward off her rapidly approaching climax, but there was little she could do.

Then Blake stopped. Her hands pulled way and her tongue withdrew, leaving a chill in their absence.

“Agh! Blake!” Yang cried. “What are you doing?!”

Yang’s eyes flew open. Her body physically ached for Blake to finish what she’d started, but Blake was just sitting there, smiling sweetly.

“Blake?” Yang asked, pleadingly.

Blake smile got bigger.

“Blake, I’m sorry for teasing you,” Yang said, desperate for Blake to touch her again.

Blake still didn’t say anything.

“Please, Blake,” Yang begged.

Blake looked Yang over. “Take off your clothes,” she said.

Yang realized she was still practically dressed. She quickly pulled off her crop top, bra, and scarf from where they’d all bunched up around her neck. She peeled off her gloves as fast as she could, pulled off her boots and socks, slid down her shorts and panties, and shoved everything onto the floor.

“Lie back,” Blake said.

Yang did as Blake asked. She would have done anything Blake asked.

Blake reached out and cupped Yang’s cheek. The tenderness of her touch momentarily distracted Yang from her throbbing desire and let her realized what was happening. Blake was still fully clothed, and Yang was naked before her, both physically and emotionally. The idea of Blake making love to her like this was so intensely arousing that Yang could hardly contain herself.

Blake must have seen the emotions in Yang’s eyes, because she gave Yang the most beautiful smile and said, “I love you, Yang.”

“I love you too, Blake,” Yang said.

Blake let go of Yang’s cheek and slid her hand down to Yang’s breast. Yang sucked in a sharp breath at the slight touch. Being so close moments before had sensitized her body like nothing else. When Blake’s hand started lightly massaging, Yang’s head flew back and she moaned loudly. Just that simple caress felt almost as intense as what Blake had been doing earlier.

Blake’s tongue returned to work its magic, and Yang's eyes slammed shut. In seconds, Blake brought Yang to maddening new heights of desire, without any hope of release. It was agony and bliss intertwined.

“Blake…” Yang moaned. “Blake, please.”

Yang couldn’t see it, but Blake smiled. She kissed both of Yang’s breasts, each in turn. Then she took a hold of Yang in one hand and let her other slide down Yang’s body.

Yang had never been more ready in her life when Blake’s fingers entered her. Blake started slowly, but Yang’s pleading groans quickly spurred her to go faster and faster. Yang’s hips bucked in time with Blake. Blake’s name was a prayer on Yang’s lips, and her wanton cries grew louder. Her back arched and her muscles clenched as Blake pushed her closer and closer to release.

Yang’s climax finally took her, making her breath catch in her throat. Her hands clutched at the sheets, and her hips slammed against Blake. Her body twitched, caught on a plateau of ecstasy as Blake did her best to coax every last bit of pleasure out of her. Then she finally crashed down.

Yang was breathing heavily, and a sheen of sweat glistened on her skin. A whimper escaped her lips when Blake’s fingers withdrew. She rolled onto her side. It was the best she could manage at the moment.

Blake nestled in behind Yang and put her arms around her. The fabric of Blake’s blouse felt oddly intense against Yang’s skin, but not in an unpleasant way.

It was several minutes before Yang had recovered enough to speak. “That was…incredible,” she said.

“For both of us,” Blake said.

“I’m sorry if I was teasing you too much,” Yang said.

“If it gets us sex like that, don’t be,” Blake said.

Yang chuckled. “Want to try it again some time?” she asked.

“Warn me first,” Blake said. “But…yes.”

Yang smiled. “You’re so awesome.”

“We might…” Blake said, but then she trailed off. The confidence she’d found in the heat of the moment seemed to vanish.

“What is it?” Yang asked.

“We might need to get a strap-on,” Blake said, sounding completely embarrassed.

“Oh yeah?” Yang asked, failing to disguise her excitement at the prospect.

“I really want to be able to hold you in both hands while I make love to you,” Blake said.

Yang’s heart fluttered. Leave it to Blake to make something as tawdry as buying a sex toy sound so romantic. Yang rolled over so she was facing Blake and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Your wish is my command, Your Highness,” she said.

Blake gave Yang the most loving look. It melted Yang’s heart on the spot.

Yang sat up. She started running her fingers along Blake’s arm. “Can I show you how much I love you?” she asked.

“Always,” Blake said.

Yang smiled. She reached out and undid the buttons on Blake’s vest. She slowly removed one piece of clothing from Blake at a time, stopping each time to savor what was revealed, until there was nothing left between them.

Yang’s hands caressed Blake with every bit of tenderness she could muster. They glided across Blake’s body, shoulders to hips, making Blake shiver. Tonight Yang wanted to do no less than worship Blake for all she was worth.

Yang positioned herself over Blake. She took a moment to drink in the longing in Blake’s eyes. Then she leaned down. Her lips kissed their way across Blake’s jaw and down her neck. They danced across Blake’s skin. Yang took her time slowly building Blake’s desire, delighting in every soft gasp and tiny groan. Blake was always so quiet when Yang made love to her, but Yang didn’t mind at all. It made the slightest of sounds from Blake the most thrilling thing in the world.

Yang’s hands found Blake’s legs, and her fingers curled around the inside of Blake’s thighs.

“Yang…” Blake said with a moan.

Yang’s lips started kissing their way down Blake’s abs, working their way lower.

“Yang,” Blake gasped. “I love you.”

By way of responding, Yang’s tongue traced the edges of Blake’s already wetted curls. Yang let Blake’s anticipation grow until she sensed the moment was right.

When Yang’s tongue found its goal, Blake breathed in sharply. Her hips bucked, and her hands dug into the sheets. That was when Yang felt her old, lingering doubts enter her head. Whenever she made love to Blake, her normally abundant confidence failed her. It wasn’t that she doubted her feelings for Blake; she doubted herself. She wanted so badly to be the best lover she could possibly be for Blake, and she always worried that she wasn’t good enough.

Blake’s ragged breath and quivering body cast Yang’s doubts aside for the moment. Yang paced herself, using every tool in her arsenal to make Blake’s ecstasy last as long as possible. Yang wanted, she needed, for Blake to know beyond any question how much she loved her.

One of Blake’s hands came up off the bed and found Yang’s head. Blake’s fingers curled into Yang’s hair. Her breath was coming in short gasps now. She pushed against the back of Yang’s head, wanting more. When Yang resisted, Blake’s legs curled around Yang’s body, trying desperately to make Yang give her more.

Despite Blake’s urgings, Yang kept her deliberate rhythm going a minute longer, until she felt Blake had truly been brought to the height of pleasure. Then she finally gave in to Blake’s unspoken demand.

Blake actually moaned loudly. Her legs squeezed tightly around Yang, and her fingers dragged across Yang’s scalp. Suddenly, her hips thrust forward once, and she went still. Blake took one gasping breath, and then Yang felt her shudder.

Blake’s legs squeezed even tighter around Yang. Her whole body shook as she let out one last moan. Then she began to melt. Her legs uncoiled from around Yang, and her fingers slid through Yang’s hair as her hand fell to the bed. A long and satisfied sigh escaped her lips.

Yang cuddled up next to Blake, savoring the dazed and dreamy expression on her face. She rested her head in her hand so she could watch Blake bask in her afterglow. She couldn’t resist running her finger along the velvety fur of one of Blake’s cat ears. She didn’t know why she was so fascinated by them. Maybe it was because she loved Blake, and Blake’s ears were one of the many things that made Blake Blake.

When Blake finally came to her senses, she looked at Yang with a big smile on her face. Then she rolled on to her side so she could nestle into Yang’s bosom.

“Did you like that, Blake?” Yang asked. She asked that every time after she made love to Blake. No matter how much she knew Blake had enjoyed it, Yang craved reassurance from Blake that she’d done a good job.

“Yes,” Blake sighed, making Yang feel light with relief.

Yang looked out the window. She had no idea what time it was, except that it was dark outside now. It might not be bedtime yet, but for once, Yang didn’t see any reason to get up. She was perfectly happy right there with Blake. She took a moment to wrestle the sheets out from under them. Then she settled down next to Blake and wrapped the covers around them.

“Blake?’ Yang asked.

“Yes, Yang?”

“Do you think your mom would be okay with being my mom too? When…you know.”

Blake sat up. “Are you asking me if we should get married?”

“I don’t know,” Yang said. “It doesn’t feel like it’s time for that yet. But I want to. I really want to.”

Blake smiled. She laid back down and snuggled in even closer to Yang. “Mom always wanted another daughter. I think she’d be happy if that was you.”

“What about you?” Yang asked. “Would that make you happy?”

Blake didn’t respond to Yang for what felt like an eternity, but then she said, “Yes. It would.”

A swell of joy filled Yang. “Me too,” she said.

A moment of silence passed. Then Yang said, “Hey, Blake. Thanks for trusting me to meet your parents.”

“Thank you, Yang,” Blake said. “I wouldn’t have had the courage to face them alone.”

Yang didn’t believe that. Blake had more courage than anyone she knew. But she didn’t want to spoil the moment by arguing.

Yang and Blake lay there. Soon, Blake’s breathing evened out until it sounded like she was asleep.

“Blake?” Yang asked softly.

“Yes?” Blake muttered.

“I love you.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When Yang woke up the next morning, the first things she was aware of was that she was starving. Having Blake for dinner had been awesome, but it hadn’t been a substitute for eating.

Blake was still fast asleep of course, and her arms were tightly wrapped around Yang. She was doing her usual best to persuade Yang to stay in bed. But this morning Yang wasn’t buying it. She was hungry, and she needed food.

Yang extracted herself from Blake’s arms. Blake stirred in her sleep, mumbling something unintelligible, but she didn’t wake.

Yang started looking for something to wear. It probably wasn’t the best idea to walk out of Blake’s bedroom stark naked. Not with Ghira and Kali undoubtedly back in the house. Unfortunately, her sleepwear was in her guest room.

Yang found her short shorts and pulled them on. Her jacket was a bit much to be convincing as pajamas and her crop top wasn’t enough, so Yang opened Blake’s dresser drawer and started rummaging through it.

A plain, black T-shirt caught Yang’s eye. She pulled it out and threw it on. It might have been Blake’s color, but it also matched her shorts. It was completely believable that the shirt was hers. At least that’s what she’d tell Ghira if he asked.

Yang pulled out Blake’s yukata as well. “Hey, Blake!” she said loudly. “It’s time for breakfast!”

“Mmph,” Blake mumbled.

“Come on, Blakey. At least sit up so I can get you dressed,” Yang said.

Blake yawned. Ever so slowly, she rose into a sitting position.

Yang chuckled. Seeing Blake sitting there, still naked and mostly asleep, was both sexy and adorable. Yang loved it, but she had no time to admire the view. There was breakfast to be eaten.

Yang threw the yukata around Blake’s shoulders and managed to get Blake’s arms into the appropriate sleeves. Then she tied the garment closed, and said, “There. All done.”

Blake immediately laid back down with a plop.

“Oh no,” Yang said. “You’re not going back to bed.”

“Mmhmm,” Blake said.

“Come on, Blake,” Yang said. She slid her hands underneath Blake and hauled her up into her arms. Blake hardly seemed to notice.

Yang carried Blake to the door and pushed it open with her foot. Out in the hallway, some appetizing smell was wafting in the air. It made Yang’s mouth water. She followed the scent.

When Yang walked into the dining room, she found Ghira and Kali sitting at the table. They were both wearing morning robes. Ghira looked as sharp as ever. He was awake and alert, and not a hair on his head was out of place. Kali, however, didn’t look like she’d fully woken up yet. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were bleary, and a cup of black coffee was in her hand. Blake clearly took more after her mother.

“Morning, everybody!” Yang said.

“Good morning,” Kali said, still managing to sound cheery.

Ghira glanced at Blake in Yang’s arms. Yang half expected him to object, but all he said was, “I suppose I should give up on my daughter ever becoming a morning person.”

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Ghira,” Kali said. “Look at those two. It’s precious, don’t you think?”

“It is…cute,” Ghira said.

Yang walked over to the table and set Blake down in a sitting position. Miraculously, Blake stayed upright. Yang sat herself down as well. Biscuits, sausages, and scrambled eggs were all set out on the table, and Yang quickly loaded up her plate.

Yang nudge Blake. “You’d better get some breakfast before I eat it all,” she said.

Blake blinked a few times as her eyes opened. She looked mildly surprised to find herself at the table. She lazily reached out and started moving some food onto her plate.

Kali laughed. “It’s good to see you’ve figured out how to handle Blake in the morning. It was always so difficult when she was a kid to get her up, dressed, and on her way to school.”

“Yes,” Ghira said. “I’m happy to pass that responsibility to you, Yang.”

“Mooom. Daaad,” Blake protested weakly.

“Sorry, Blakey,” Yang said. “I think they’ve got your number.”

Kali picked a coffee pot up off the table. “Care for some coffee, dears?” she asked.

“Sure!” Yang said, holding out her cup.

“I’d rather have some tea,” Blake mumbled.

“Dear, if you are ever going to function in the morning, you’re going to have to start drinking coffee,” Kali said. She filled up Yang’s and Blake’s cups and then topped off her own.

Everyone was soon enjoying their breakfast. Even Blake seemed to wake up somewhat. Yang looked around the table. It was just an ordinary, everyday scene of a family sharing a morning meal, but something about it struck her. She stopped eating as an intense feeling of nostalgia filled her. For just a moment, she was a little girl back on Patch, sitting at home with Ruby, Taiyang, and Summer.

Kali glanced at Yang. “Is something the matter, Dear?” she asked.

“No. I was just thinking,” Yang said. She knew Kali would never replace Summer in her heart, but her heart was more than big enough for the both of them. Maybe she was ready to have a mother again. And she knew Ghira had it in him to be an awesome dad. Why settle for one awesome dad when she could have two?

Blake asked, “What were you thinking?”

Yang glanced over at Blake. Blake had mostly woken up, but her eyes were still half-lidded. It made the smile she gave Yang extra adorable.

“I was just thinking how nice this is,” Yang said. “Having breakfast with you guys. It’s like we’re all one big family.”

Kali said, “Unless I miss my guess, it won’t be long until we are all family.”

Ghira practically spat out the biscuit he was eating. “Let’s not get too hasty!” he said.

“I’d get used to the idea, Dear,” Kali said.

Yang laughed. “You should have seen my dad. He was practically hearing wedding bells when he met Blake.”

“Wedding bells?!” Ghira exclaimed.

Kali ignored Ghira and said to Yang, “Your father does sound interesting. I’d love to meet him in person.”

“Oooh. That sounds like fun,” Yang said. “Maybe next vacation?”

“Now hold on a minute!” Ghira said. “Yang, you’re…proving to be an…acceptable match for my daughter, but Blake is far too young to be getting married!”

“Dad,” Blake said. “I am an adult.”

“Well yes, but—” Ghira said.

“But I do have school to concentrate on,” Blake said.

Ghira breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally. Someone’s talking sensibly,” he said.

“But…” Blake said. “Graduation isn’t that far away.”

“That’s…!” Ghira said. Then he grumbled, “I don’t suppose I get a say in this.”

Kali said, “It looks doubtful, Dear. I think you’ve been out voted.”

Ghira took a deep breath. Then he sat up straight. “Yang,” he said with sudden gravitas.

“Yeah?” Yang asked.

“Welcome to the family,” Ghira said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subject of marriage sure seems to be coming up in a lot of my stories lately. I think I might be feeling my single status a little bit more keenly than usual or something.
> 
> Well, that’s it for this story. Now that Blake’s met Taiyang, and Yang’s met Blake’s parents, what’s next for our heroines? I have no idea! Maybe I’ll figure it out someday and this little series can get even more AU. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to all of you for reading, and a special thanks to those who left a comment/review!
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


End file.
